


Pet

by nightmare_child_35



Series: Pet [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Edvy - Freeform, Forced Fuck, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Public Humiliation, Rape, Tattoos, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 31,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_child_35/pseuds/nightmare_child_35
Summary: Edward Elric is texting his boyfriend, Roy, when Envy sends him a mysterious message. Toss Father in the mix and you get something interesting...WARNING: This is very loosely based on the manga. I added three horomunculi (Sorry!!!) to have a bigger cast of characters.  Also, this is 18+, with graphic descriptions of rape, abuse, and S&M play. Proceed with caution.





	1. Pet

Edward Elric was lying on his grey sofa, texting his recent boyfriend, Roy. He had asked Edward to be his boyfriend a few months earlier, and Ed had accepted. Roy texted,  _What do you want for dinner later?_

Ed couldn't cook to save his life, so Roy took over the culinary duties. Ed smiled and texted back,  _Pasta, please!_

Roy texted,  _Okay! :)_

Ed was about to put his phone away and do some paperwork when he received another text. Frowning, he turned his phone back on and glanced at the texter's ID. It was unknown. It said,

_Fullmetal runt. Are you there?_

Ed texted back hesitantly,  _Who is this?_

The response:  _Who else calls you Fullmetal runt?_

Ed racked his memory. Who was it that called him that? Who- And then suddenly he realized who it had to be.

_Envy? Why are you texting me? How did you get my number anyway?_

_Don't ask. Just come to the Crown Tavern at 7:00 p.m. There's a door behind a tapestry on the third floor. The owner will tell you that the third floor is abandoned. Tell him that your cat is upstairs. He'll let you pass._

_Why should I do what you say?_ Ed texted back fiercely. _I could turn this information over to Central right now!_

_..._

_But you won't._

_Oh yeah?! Watch me!_ Ed took a screenshot of the information, and was about to send it to Roy when...

_I can help you get your brother's body back. And your arm._

_Ed stared at the screen._ He's lying,was his first thought. But the more he thought about it, the more he started to want to go. What if he did know what to do?

 _How do I trust you_ , he texted. _And_   _what_   _do you want from me anyway?_

_I just want to show you something. I promise I will help you. It's your choice if you come or not. I'll be waiting._

_TheNumberOneHoromunculus  has left the chat_

Ed snorted as he read Envy's text name. Of course he'd have that as his name, Ed thought. He shouldn't go. It was a direct betrayal to the military-and Roy- if he went. But if he didn't go, he might lose his one chance to get Al's body back...

Ten minutes later, Ed was on a train to the outskirts of Central, where the Crown Tavern was located. He had left a note on the table.  _Dear Roy, I'll be out for a few hours. Don't worry about me. I'll be home soon. Ed. T_ he train arrived at the station. Ed got off, glancing around and quickly covering his head with his hood before any fangirls could recognize him. He then headed out, leaving the station and making his way through the maze of Central's outskirts until he arrived at the Crown Tavern, a surprisingly large, festive establishment. He went inside, struggling to make his way through patches of large travelers from the mountains. He reached the counter, trying desperately to catch the attention of the owner, who had his back turned to him.

"Ummm...SIR!" Ed yelled above the roar of the crowd. Who knew there were so many out-of-towners around here...

The man turned, revealing a face marred by scars, like some wild animal had clawed him.

"YA?" he roared.

"I need to go upstairs!" Ed screamed.

"Abandoned!"

"My cat is there!" Ed replied, trying to make it sound true.

The man turned away to refill someone's drink. Ed was about to try and get his attention again when he tossed a key onto the counter without looking.

"Hallway on the left, up two floors. Code 9924."

Ed grabbed the key, nearly drowning in the crowd as he struggled to get to the hallway across the tavern.

"I wish I wasn't so short..." he muttered, scowling. he went into the hallway, climbing the rickety stairs until he reached the top floor. A metal door faced him, a combination padlock on it. Ed put in 9-9-2-4. The lock clicked and Ed pushed open the door to reveal a dark hallway, with doors on either side. He went down it, looking for the tapestry. His watch read 6:58. Perfect timing. A large red tapestry hung on the wall, decorated with knights in shining armor and the like. Ed pushed it aside to reveal a door. The lock was made of a strange green metal. So was the key. He fitted the key into the lock, turning it. The door unlocked and opened. A hallway lit by very low lamps was revealed, ending in blackness. It was just light enough that Ed could make out basic shapes, but not much else. He pulled the key out of the lock and stepped into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Envy?" Ed said uncertainly, trying not to look nervous. "Are you there?"

He walked down the hallway, his footsteps loud in the silence. He stopped at the edge of the lights, peering into the darkness.

"Hello?!"

Suddenly two red eyes materialized in the darkness. Ed heard footsteps, backing away slightly as Envy stepped out of the darkness, hands clasped behind him.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you'd be earlier considering it's your brother's body on the line."

Envy grinned with feral delight, circling Ed. Ed watched him nervously, trying to keep his eyes on him.

"You said you wanted to show me something in return. What is it?" Ed asked, his voice strained from the yelling downstairs.

"Welllll..." Envy said, drawing the word out until it was almost unrecognizable. He halted in front of Ed, who backed into the wall to put some distance between them.

"To show you what real sex is like." Envy's eyes flashed with lust.

"Wha-!" Ed started, his eyes widening in surprise and fear as Envy pushed him into the wall, cornering him and pinning him with his hips. The rest of Ed's sentence was cut off as Envy kissed him, tilting his face up for better access. Ed whimpered, his mind going directly to Roy. This is rape, he thought, attempting to free himself from Envy. But Envy pushed him into the wall harder, kissing him even more deeply. Envy broke away, taking a breath, and instantly kissed him again. His lips are warm, Ed thought, even though he's technically not alive...What am I thinking?! Ed managed to tear himself away from Envy, gasping.

"S-Stop-!" Ed choked out, trying to push Envy away. Envy instantly forced his tongue into Ed's mouth, raking it over Ed's teeth.

"Mmph!" Ed tried to cry out, but couldn't break away this time, as Envy held his jaw. He tried to shove Envy's tongue out of his mouth, pushing his tongue against Envy's. Suddenly, as Envy's tongue slipped and slid against his, Ed felt himself hardening, his whole body pulsing with heat. No, he thought vaguely, how can I be aroused by this...I'm sick...

To be continued...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Pet

Envy laughed, his eyes flashing down to Ed's erection. 

"You like that, don't you?"

Ed whimpered, face heating with shame. Suddenly Envy rubbed his knee against Ed's crotch, pressing hard. Ed yelped, making Envy grin. 

"You're so adorable, Ed. I was planning on taking my time preparing you, but it looks like you're one step ahead of me."

Ed's eyes widened as Envy grabbed his thighs, hooking them around his back and picking him up off the wall. Ed gasped as he started to fall, desperately looping his arms around Envy's neck. He squeezed his thighs tightly around Envy's waist, supporting himself. Envy laughed again. 

"Careful, Ed, we've come this far, don't injure yourself now."

Envy carried him into the dark part of the hallway. Ed couldn't see a thing, and clutched Envy even more tightly as a result. 

"Almost there, Ed." Envy murmured. 

Ed heard a door open. A light switch flicked and the room, a bedroom, was revealed.  There was a dresser against the wall, made of burnished wood. There was also a table stacked high with papers. But the room was mostly dominated by a giant bed, with dark blue sheets and velvety red blankets. The throbbing between Ed's legs became unbearable, and he needed release... Envy kissed Ed and Ed ground against Envy despite himself, blushing with shame.

"Is it getting to be too much for you, Ed?" Envy purred, delight dancing in his eyes. 

"...Ugh...N-No...I don't want..." Ed choked out.

 Envy set him down in front of the bed. Ed instantly backed away, grabbing the foot of the bed for support. Just looking at Envy made him so hot...Ed looked away, focusing his gaze on a whorl in the carpet instead. Envy smirked at his shyness, stalking towards Ed. He gripped Ed's chin and forced Ed to look up at him. 

"It seems like you need more of an incentive to tell me what you want, hmm? I can do that."

"Let's get these off," Envy said, tugging on Ed's underpants through his pants. Ed tried to push him away, but Envy was too strong, grabbing his wrist and forcing his hand down. He then began to remove Ed's shirt (Ed's coat was forgotten somewhere in the hallway), but Ed squirmed so much that Envy hissed in frustration. 

"Is this shirt particularly important to you?" Envy asked. Ed said nothing, so Envy said, 

"Very well then, I'll assume it's not."

Envy jerked on the front of Ed's shirt, pulling it harder and harder until it tore all the way to the hem. He then tore the rest of it off, leaving what was left of Ed's top on the floor. By then any hope Ed might have had of getting out of this situation was gone. Envy then pushed Ed onto the bed, tugging both his pants and underpants off even as Ed struggled.  

"That's more like it," Envy purred.

Envy grabbed Ed's hips, flipping him onto his front. Ed got his knees under him, trying to get up, but before he could Envy pinned Ed's metal arm to his back, keeping him down on the bed. Ed was trembling with fear, trying to rise but failing as Envy put a hand on his hips, pushing them down. Suddenly Ed heard the sound of a bottle popping open, and then a cold liquid dripped onto his ass, spreading quickly. Ed yelped at the coldness, goosebumps spreading on his skin. Envy dipped his fingers in the liquid. There was a pause. And then burning pain tore through Ed's body as Envy pushed his fingers into Ed. Ed cried out in pain, his muscles trembling. 

"It's okay, Ed, it'll stop hurting soon, once your body gets used to it," Envy murmured, stroking Ed's back.

Ed gasped through the pain, his eyes filling with tears. Envy was right, though. After a few minutes, the pain dulled and Envy started to move his fingers, pumping them in and out of him. Ed groaned as Envy's fingers pushed against his prostate. 

"There you go, Ed. See, it's not that bad after all."

The pain lessened more and more and was starting to be replaced by pleasure, but Envy kept going the same slow, methodical pace. Ed was frustrated. He wanted more...

"If you want something, you have to ask me for it, Ed. I'm not a mind reader." 

Ed gritted his teeth. He wouldn't beg Envy for anything - not now, not ever. 

"Guess I'll have to force you to beg, then," Envy purred, starting to aim for Ed's prostate.

"AHH...ngh...I...I won't-!"

"I doubt you'll be saying that in a few minutes," Envy replied.  After which point he began thrusting harder, pushing against Ed's prostate every time. Ed started to buck his hips back against Envy's fingers, trying to get them deeper inside him.  Envy laughed, slowing his pace so that Ed didn't get any more pleasure than before. Envy kept him on the brink, never letting him come, but making sure he was feeling pleasure.  After about twenty minutes of this treatment, Ed was coated in sweat, desperate to come. 

"P-Please..." Ed whimpered, saliva dripping from his tongue. 

"Please, what, Ed? What do you want?"

"I...ugh...I want you...in me...now...please..." Ed whispered.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Y-Yes..."

Envy huffed a laugh, withdrawing his fingers. Ed frowned, making a displeased sound. 

"Don't worry, Ed; I'll give you something to replace them."

Envy gripped Ed's hips, bracing Ed as he pushed into him. Ed's back arched, a strangled cry breaking out of him at the feeling of being completely filled. After a few seconds, Envy started to thrust, slamming against Ed's prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

"You're so tight, Ed," Envy hissed, pushing deeper. Ed continued to make sounds of pleasure, which grew in volume and emotion until Envy finally let him go over the edge, ramming deep into Ed.

"E-Envy!" Ed called out, his fingers twisting in the sheets as he came. Envy came a few seconds later, slamming in to the hilt. Ed collapsed onto the sheets, and Envy settled on his back, gently stroking his sides. They lay like this for a while, Envy eventually pulling the blanket over them. Ed was about to fall asleep, cradled in Envy's arms, when Envy's phone beeped. Envy, growling in frustration, grabbed it off his bedside table. 

"Who is this?" Envy asked irritably. Someone answered over the phone, speaking too softly for Ed to identify their voice. Envy's eyes widened and he blanched. 

"Oh, hello, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this series and want to continue reading it, please bookmark it so that you can check it for new chapters. Otherwise you may miss when I first publish it.


	3. Pet

Ed stared at Envy, whose face was rapidly draining of color. Envy's hands trembled as he listened to whatever this Father was saying. 

"I'll leave now." Envy said, in response to that quiet voice. 

Envy hung up, running a hand through his dark hair. He was bone white and shaking. Suddenly he stood, grabbing his headband from the bedside table. Ed sat up, watching Envy confusedly as he practically threw his clothes on (which had come off at some point earlier). 

"You're leaving?" Ed asked hoarsely.  

Envy glanced his way.

"Just forget about this, Ed. I won't be seeing you again. Ever."

Ed stared in surprise. What had he done wrong? He felt hurt. 

"But-"

"Don't argue with me, Ed!" Envy snapped. "Go back to Roy and be happy with him, okay?"

Hot tears sprang to Ed's eyes. So he was something to be used and discarded? 

"Who was it who started this in the first place?! Who was it who raped me? And now you just run away with your tail between your legs?!" Ed hissed.

"Shut up!" Envy yelled, his hands forming fists. "You don't know anything about me! You...You don't understand!"

Ed stared at Envy as he pulled on his gloves. Envy grabbed a coat from a chair in front of his desk. Envy reached for the door handle.

"W-Wait!" Ed stammered out, reaching a hand out. Envy looked at him with shadowed eyes, and then left, slamming the door. Ed stared at the door for a moment, and then fell back against the pillows, closing his eyes. What was going on? He felt there was something he had missed. Who was this Father? Envy seemed really scared of him. Was he the leader of the horomunculi? He opened his eyes to find Lust sitting on the bed, resting her chin on her palm and gazing at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Ed said flusteredly, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"So Envy's in trouble, huh?" Lust said, ignoring him. "I told him he shouldn't sleep with you, the risk was too great...Looks like he did it anyway. That fool." 

"What do you mean, the risk was too great?" Ed asked, furrowing his brow. 

"Father. Father is the risk." 

"Who is this Father?!" Ed demanded. Lust giggled, putting her hands up in front of her.

"Don't get all impatient, now. Otherwise I won't tell you anything."

Ed sighed.

"Can you please explain who Father is?"

"That's more like it!" exclaimed Lust cheerfully. "Father is our leader. He could destroy us all in a second. He's not a horomunculus. I don't even know what he is. Anyway, he has us all wrapped around his little finger. And Envy most of all, seeing as Envy is his special fuck toy."

Ed stared for a moment, processing this information. 

"But I still don't understand the risk..." Ed murmured.

"Well, you see, Envy is Father's pet. There are some binding rules that Father has set down for Envy, but the most important one is that he will not sleep with anyone other than Father without Father's permission. And guess what Envy just went and did."

Ed stared in horror as the implications began to take form in his mind. 

"W-Will Father hurt him?" 

"Worried about Envy all of a sudden, hmmm? Sounds like someone enjoyed last night more than they want to admit," Lust purred, leaning toward Ed, who hastily backed up. 

"Wha-No, I just..." Ed trailed off, unable to find an excuse. Lust laughed. 

"Well, yeah. Father's gonna be pissed. Envy's going to have a rough night, I suppose."

Ed swallowed. "How will he -Father, I mean- hurt Envy?" 

"Ummm, Whipping, sexual punishment of course. He'll probably mess with Envy mentally, too. And of course Envy will have to go back to a shock collar."

Ed's head spun. Shock collars? Whipping?! 

"Is there some way to help Envy? Like make Father stop somehow?"

"Wellll, " drawled Lust, closing her eyes. "I suppose you could talk to Father with my phone. But that's too risky. So no."

"But the phone could work, right?"

"Slim chance, but yeah."

"Please let me try to help Envy!" The words came in a rush. Lust stared at him suprisedly, and then grinned. 

"Okay. Good luck." Lust pulled a phone from between her breasts. Ed blushed and looked away. Lust clicked a few buttons and handed it to Ed. 

"It's ringing. Prepare yourself. Try not to be mesmerized by his voice."

Ed took the phone, his palms sweaty. What am I doing, trying to help a horomunculus? Ed thought, gripping the phone. This is crazy. Oh god oh god I'm gonna die - Here goes. The phone picked up. Lust gave him a thumbs up. 

"H-Hello?" Ed stammered out.

Rewind. Go back to when Envy left. We are picking up from there.

Envy slammed the door, gritting his teeth as he left Ed alone in the dark room, angry and hurt. It was necessary. He couldn't have Ed trying to find him. What if Father found out? He'd imprison and torture Ed. Envy left the building, taking the form of a stray dog until he got into the country. He then took on his normal form, starting to run in the direction of Father's mansion. Oh god, and poor Ed didn't understand anything...

"Stop," Envy snapped at himself. It was Edward. Edward Elric. Not Ed. Not ever. His mind instead went to the punishment awaiting him. It had been so long since Envy had dared disobey Father. Not after last time. And here he had gone and done the worst thing he could have done. Lust was right. He should never have lured Ed to his apartment. And now...Father. Envy's insides clenched painfully at the thought. Father was sure to break him. Envy continued to run through the freezing rain. A normal person would have slipped and fallen at this speed, but Envy was running so fast he didn't have time to slip. At this pace he would make it to the house in three minutes or so. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setup is important, sorry. Threesome action coming up!


	4. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Rayuichi Sakamoto's Rain from The Last Emperor while reading this. Might be hard for me to publish over the next few weeks. :(

The forest surrounding Father's house came into vision, the trees shadowed and gloomy. Envy raced through them, making his way through by memory. If he wasn't home by 8:45...Envy burst through the pines, streaking through the grounds. He checked the time on his flip phone. 8:42. He put on a burst of speed, careening through the doors of the massive house -more like a mansion- that Father and the horomunculi lived in. He bumped into Greed on the way in, who promptly cried,

"Damn! Watch where you're going!"

Envy was gone before Greed ended his sentence. He shot up three flights of stairs, shaking the water off himself as he went, and finally stopped before a tall metal door. Father's throne room. It was used for meetings with other powerful people - or mafia members. Envy tried to relax his tense muscles, letting the jacket slip to the ground. And then he reached out and pushed open the door. The room was made of metal, strange pipes more like veins than pipes running through the floor, meeting on the far side of the room. And on the far side of the room...

"You always make good time."

Father lounged on a metal throne, legs crossed, wearing a classic dominant outfit - white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top, black leather boots, and black slacks. His long blond hair spilled over his shoulders and onto his lap. Envy kept his eyes down, staring at the floor. 

"Come here, Envy." 

Envy walked slowly over to Father's throne, climbing the three steps at the base until he was standing before Father. He waited for Father to speak.

"Look at me." Father's voice was sharp. Envy looked up, staring into Father's gold eyes. Father's head cocked as he examined Envy, his eyes narrowing. Then he snapped his fingers. The metal floor turned to liquid, streaming up Envy's body and furling around his neck. Envy winced at the cold. After a few seconds, the metal dripped back down Envy's body and back to the floor, leaving a shining metal collar around Envy's neck. Father reached out, tracing his fingers over the collar, and then suddenly hooked his fingers into it, jerking Envy towards him. Envy offered no resistance. Father pulled Envy closer until his face was a foot away from Father's. 

"You know what you did, don't you, Envy?" Father said, his voice cool and level. 

"Yes, Father."

"And you know the rules, don't you? Or have you forgotten them after one fucking?" 

"No, Father."

"Recite the rule you broke, and then tell me what you did and why it was wrong." 

"I am not to sleep with anyone other than yourself unless I have your permission to. I slept with someone other than yourself today, without your permission. I violated the rule you established."

"Good." Then Father leaned in closer, murmuring in Envy's ear,

"Your punishment begins now."

Father released Envy's collar, but as soon as he did he created a leash out of metal, tethering Envy to himself. He left the room, turning right and continuing down the hallway, stopping before a door which was reinforced with iron. He opened the door, pulling Envy in with him. He stopped in the middle of the room, in front of a chair which was anchored into the floor. The room itself was made of stone, lined with racks containing crops, whips, sex toys, and restraints in varying colors and materials. Father allowed the leash to melt back into the floor. 

"Sit."

Envy sat in the chair, his eyes flicking up to Father and then away. Father observed him for a moment, before circling around Envy, binding his wrists to the back of the chair with attached cuffs. Envy remained silent. Father crossed to one of the racks, removing a black leather crop. He returned to his position in front of Envy. 

"Did you enjoy it, Envy? Being in control? I suppose it gave you a rush, having an enemy alchemist in your hands."

Envy said nothing, staring devoutly at the floor. Father cocked his head. Suddenly he snapped the crop across Envy's face, leaving a thin line of blood over Envy's nose and under his eyes. Envy winced, his stare becoming fixed. Father opened his mouth to say something else when his phone rang. A look of annoyance crossed Father's face, and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, flipping it open and pressing the 'accept call' button. 

"Hello?" Father said, raising his eyebrows. 

Go forward. Back to Ed having a panic attack waiting for Father to pick up. Let's go from there. 

"H-Hello?" Ed stammered out.

"Hello," purred an elegant voice, "Who is this?"

The voice sent shivers all the way down Ed's spine. He was at a loss for words. What did I call for again? Uhhhhh...Envy!

"Please don't hurt him!" Ed cried. "Please...I'll do anything."

He heard silence on the other side of the line. Then...

"It's you."The pointed coldness in Father's voice made Ed certain that Father knew exactly who he was. 

"Y-Yes."

"Why don't you want me to?"

"H-He's a good person...please, don't hurt him...hurt me instead...but don't..."

"Hmm. Pass me to Lust."

Ed obeyed the command instantly, handing the phone to Lust. Oh god, he thought. I screwed up. No way he's going to listen to me. Goddammit-

"Ed." 

Ed looked up to find Lust watching him. 

"...What?"

"Father wants me to bring you to his house so you can talk face-to-face."

 

 


	5. Pet

Ed stared at Lust. This was the last thing he was expecting. Going to talk...Face to face...with FATHER??!! Ed could barely handle talking to him over the phone. No...he couldn't do this...

"I'm sorry, Lust...I can't handle that...It's out of my comfort zone..."

"Listen, Ed, Father doesn't care if it's in your comfort zone. He wants to speak with you, and that's final. I have to follow orders, so please don't struggle."Lust listened to whatever else Father had to say, and then hung up, slipping the phone back into her cleavage. 

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to come voluntarily or not?"

Ed thought for a moment. If he didn't say yes, Lust would force him to see Father. If he said yes, he would still have to go. He could try and run away from Lust...but he was Envy's only chance.

"Alright. Let me get some clothes on."

Ed stared at Lust. Lust stared back. Suddenly she gasped.

"Oh, you want me to leave! Sure thing, just don't try to run away!"

Lust got up and left, giving Ed some privacy. Ed got up, crossing the room to where his clothes were piled. On closer examination, it appeared that Envy had folded them and stacked them up when he took them off of Ed. Ed smiled faintly. That was considerate of him, he thought vaguely. Ed started to get his clothes on, staring ruefully at the bruises on his thighs from where Envy had held him as he- Ed blushed painfully. I need to focus. He got dressed, and then remembered that he had no shirt to speak of. Ed looked around. Wasn't there a closet in here somewhere? Sure enough, there was a closet on the other side of the room. Ed went over, opening the door to find lots of clothes piled all over the floor. In other words, a floordrobe. Ed was ticked off. 

"The point," Ed growled out as he attempted to find a shirt that didn't resemble a crop top, "of having a closet, is that you actually hang up the clothes!" He finally found an acceptable shirt, slinging it on. It smelled like Envy...

Ed crossed to the door, opening it. Lust was waiting. She extended a hand to him.

"Let's go, Ed!" She smiled. Ed took her hand. And was pulled off his feet as Lust began to sprint down the hallway, making it to the stairs in seconds and flying out of the tavern. 

"Slow down!" Ed screeched, his eyes watering from her speed. 

"No can do, Ed. I have to be back at the house in ten minutes, Father's rule!" 

Ed screamed all the way there, trying to get Lust to slow down. She was going so fast he couldn't see anything. Finally Lust stopped, sending Ed skidding through five feet of mud and slamming into her. 

"Owww!" moaned Ed, peeling himself off of Lust. Lust just grinned and raised a silent finger in front of her. Ed looked, and then stared. A giant house loomed in front of them, rows of curtained windows rising up. They were standing in a large driveway paved with some sort of metal. Ed noticed someone come out of the front doors. They appeared to be a servant of some sort. As they got closer, Ed saw that it was a girl, with glossy brown hair and hazel eyes. She bowed in front of Lust.

"Is there anything you need, miss? Would you like me to start the water?"

"No, Dahlia. I'm fine. Haven't I told you to call me Lust? I don't like all these formalities."

"Very well, ...Lust."

Dahlia ran back to the house. Lust noticed Ed's stare and smirked.

"I haven't stolen her virginity, if that's what you're thinking."

Ed blushed and stammered out a noncommittal response. Lust started up the drive, Ed close on her heels. They reached the doors, which Lust opened with casual grace. She led Ed up three flights of stairs, around three corners, and finally to a door, reinforced with iron. 

"Here we are!" Lust exclaimed, and without further ado, she flung open the door, with a cry of,

"Helooo!"  
  


The scene before them was ...interesting... in every sense of the word. Envy was in a chair, his wrists cuffed to the back of it. His legs were spread, ankles cuffed to the chair legs, which incidentally were bolted to the ground.  In front of him was Father, blond hair creating a curtain over his face as he slipped a finger into Envy's mouth, his other hand in between Envy's legs. Envy's eyes slid to Ed and Lust, drifted away, suddenly widened, and shot back to Ed.

"What the hell!!?? Why is he here?!"

"Did I give you permission to speak, Envy?" Father's voice cut through the room, cold and soft. 

"You can't do this..." Envy choked out. Father sighed, whirled to one of the racks, grabbed a ball gag, and pushed it into Envy's mouth in one smooth movement. 

"I'll take this off once I think you can control yourself."

Father then turned to Ed, smirking faintly. 

"Hello, Fullmetal alchemist. It's nice to meet you."

Ed found himself staring into Father's eyes like a doe staring into headlights. Father, not waiting for a response, slunk across the room with the easy grace of a panther, circling Ed. He reached out a hand, running his fingers through Ed's hair. 

"I can see why Envy fell for you," he murmured. "You look just like me." 

Ed blushed and shrunk away under Father's stare. 

"He didn't know you were the one I was talking to over the phone. Bit of a nasty shock, but he deserves it in my opinion."

Envy stared at Ed across the room, eyes wide. 

"So I heard you mention across the phone that you would take on Envy's punishment for him. Would you?"

Ed couldn't remember what he'd said over the phone.

"Y-Yes?"

"I think it's too much for one human to handle, though; why don't I split it between you?"

"Okay?"

"Good. Let's start."


	6. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be publishing on and off over the next few months

Ed blinked. 

"Lust, strip him."

Something sharp flashed in Father's eyes and Ed realized how angry he truly was under that calm exterior. And then Father's words registered with him. He twisted, turning pleading eyes to Lust's wide ones. Lust's face went expressionless, and she started towards Ed. Ed started to back away, but suddenly Lust put on a burst of speed, grabbing Ed's wrists in one hand in a bone-crushing grip. She leaned in to Ed, whispering in his ear,

"I'm sorry, Ed. But it's an order from Father. Just close your eyes and it'll be over in a flash, okay?"

Lust sounded...pitying, which struck Ed as a fairly bad sign, considering Lust's personality. She moved forward and Ed followed her advice, closing his eyes and waiting for the worst to be over. But nothing happened. Instead Ed heard Father speak.

"Open your eyes, Elric. Otherwise I'll strip you myself."

Ed opened his eyes in fright, his heartbeat speeding up. Lust gave him an apologetic glance before growing claws and sending them tearing through Ed's clothing. Ed instantly tried to shield himself with his hands, blushing painfully. Father looked him over, raising an eyebrow at the bruises on his inner thighs. He turned to Envy, who was straining against his bonds. 

"You were pretty rough with him, weren't you? But you did always like it hard."

Envy looked away, his cheeks flushing. Father smirked, stalking towards him and ripping off his gag. 

"Control yourself from here on out, Envy. I don't want to gag you again. That would make your punishment less amusing."

"Yes, Father," Envy said in a whisper. Father walked behind Envy, undoing his wrist cuffs. Envy kept his hands behind the chair until Father said,

"Take off your clothes."

Envy removed his top, trembling slightly. He dropped it on the floor. Then he removed his gloves and headband. Father walked in front of Envy, dropping to one knee and unlocking his ankle cuffs. He stood, crossed his arms, and waited as Envy proceeded to take off the rest of his clothing. Finally, Envy was naked in the chair, thighs pressing together. Ed stared at Envy, drinking in the sight of his bare skin, his eyes drifting downwards...

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Elric," Father purred, his eyes sliding down Ed's torso to the hardness Ed was trying to hide with his hands. Ed squirmed, curling in on himself in embarrassment. 

"Lust, does he have a phone with him?"

Lust checked the remain of Ed's clothing. 

"Yes, Father," she reported.

"Good. I need one more thing from you, and then you can go. Bring Elric over here."

Lust instantly grabbed Ed's wrists, pinning them behind his back, and  dragged him towards Father. Ed blushed at having his crotch exposed in front of Father and Envy, whimpering.  

"Here," Father purred, pointing towards a spot just in front of the chair. Lust pushed him over, holding him in place. Ed winced, blushing even more deeply as Father surveyed his body with a critical look in his eye. 

"You may leave now, Lust. I can handle him from here on out. Put the phone in the second drawer, would you?"

"Of course, Father." Lust picked up Ed's phone from his clothes, and went to leave, giving Ed a pitying glance. 

Lust left, the door slamming behind her. Ed stared at Father, paralyzed in fear. Father pulled out a thick leather collar from his pocket, buckling it around Ed's neck before he could react. He then hooked a finger into it, pulling Ed close to him and leaning down.

"If you refuse to obey me, Elric, I will restrain your arms, blindfold and gag you, and force you to do as I wish." Ed shrunk away, backing up into the chair. Father then walked forward until he was less than a inch away from Ed, who was pressed into the chair as much as possible. 

"Get on the chair," Father said, his voice filled with steel. Ed started to sit hesitantly on Envy's lap, but Father sighed impatiently. 

"Straddle Envy's lap, Elric. Can I make this any clearer or are you going to follow orders now?"

Ed turned and crawled blushingly onto  Envy's lap, facing him. Envy stared at him with horror, and then quickly glanced away. 

"It's going to be okay, Ed. Just do as he says," Envy said pleadingly, his body tensing as Ed settled onto his lap. Ed went to glance behind him, but Envy grabbed his chin, forcing him not to. 

"Don't...dare him, Ed. It makes him worse. He likes to see fear."

Ed heard the clink of a chain behind him, and suddenly Father was at his left, hooking a chain into his collar. He did the same to Envy, who submissively lifted his head so Father could reach his collar. The chain was about a foot and a half long, forcing Ed and Envy to lean towards each other. Ed stared at it confusedly.

"Why..."

"Now, Elric, I want you to penetrate Envy."

Ed stared at Envy. Envy stared back.

Then they both burst into protest.

"Wha...I don't want-"

"He's a submissive, Father he doesn't know-"

"Silence, both of you."

They both stopped talking. Father exhaled through his nose, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then spoke.

"Envy, if he needs help, help him. Elric, you don't have a choice in this matter, so I suggest you stay quiet."

Envy gave Ed an apologetic glance, and then started to shift, wrapping his legs around Ed's back. Ed started to protest, trying to back up but failing as the chain pulled taut. 

"Envy...I-"

"It's okay, Ed. It's going to be okay." Ed could see that Envy was saying it as much for his own benefit as for Ed's. Envy pulled Ed closer, until Envy was perched on Ed's knees. Envy adjusted, positioning himself above Ed's crotch. Ed's hardness pressed into Envy, begging entrance, but Ed held himself back in shame. Envy tried to reassure Ed, saying,

"Just go in, Ed. I'll be fine."

"But I don't want to..."

'Yes, you do, Ed. You're so hard. And I want you in me, now."

Ed felt he was being manipulated. But he braced himself, gripping Envy's hips, and was about to enter Envy when Father spoke up. 

"You need lubricant, Ed. Put it inside Envy, like he did to you." 

 

 

 

 


	7. Pet

Father put a bottle of lube on the arm of the chair, and then stepped back, crossing his arms. Ed stared at the lube, at Envy, and then back at the lube.

"But I...I..." Ed mewled, feeling himself throb at being denied. He just wanted to come...

 "Cope with your arousal for now." Father purred. "Now get on with it; I don't like being kept waiting."

Ed just stared at the bottle, and then slowly reached out, picking it up and opening it. He poured some on his fingers, and then turned his gaze on Envy. Envy gave him a weak smile, raising his chin at Ed. The message was clear: go ahead.

Ed reluctantly placed his fingers against Envy's anus. Envy tensed slightly, and then Ed took the plunge and pushed his fingers in. Envy yelped, an expression of pain crossing his face.

"N-Not that many, Ed. Slow down."

Ed instantly pulled out his fingers, his eyes widening in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Envy! I don't know what I'm doing..." Ed whispered wretchedly. 

"It's fine...just go ahead. The faster we do this, the faster you can go."

"But-"

"He's just using you to hurt me, Ed. After this he'll have no use for you, then you can leave. Please, do it for me?"

Tears came into Ed's eyes.

"But I'll hurt you!"

"Look Ed-" Envy started, then he growled impatiently and grabbed Ed's hips, pulling him closer, pushing against Envy. 

"N-No, Envy, stop- AHHH!" 

Envy pulled Ed into him, a mixture of pleasure and shame crossing his face.

"Sorry, Ed, but if I left this to you we'd be here until you died." Envy snapped, concentrating on shifting his hips. Ed moaned, feeling Envy's muscles contracting around him. Ed's moans grew proportionally louder as Envy started to pick up speed and Ed started to shift his hips as well.  

"Envy...I...Hnnn...I can't..."

Ed's already sensitive prostate was throbbing, begging him to come. 

"Just let go, Ed. It'll feel good. You won't hurt me."

"E-Envy!!" Ed cried as he came, back arching. Envy, however, did not come, only wrapping his arms tightly around Ed and holding him through orgasm. Finally Ed stopped shaking, drawing back and resting his forehead against Envy's. 

"Hah...that was good..."

"You really have no self control, do you, Elric?"

Ed had almost forgotten Father was in the room. Now that he remembered, his face burned with shame and he pulled away from Envy. He suddenly felt hair brush his shoulder as Father leaned over his shoulder, unfastening the chain between them, but only on Ed's side. 

"Get up, Elric." 

Ed scrambled up and away from Father, watching him nervously. Father pulled Envy up sharply by the chain, pulling him away from the chair. 

"Sit."

Ed sat down where Envy had been, staring suspiciously at Father. Father flicked his fingers and the cuffs on the chair's arms sprang shut around Ed's wrists. Ed jumped in surprise, blinking at the cuffs. Father, in the meantime, had grabbed Envy by the hair and forced him to the ground. 

"How sad, Elric. You couldn't make him come. But you're not going about it the right way. You have to fuck Envy like you're trying to shatter him into a million pieces. Watch."

Saying this, Father wrapped a hand around himself, and pushed inside of Envy. Envy moaned, his abs rippling as his back arched. Father huffed a laugh, slamming deeper and deeper into him. The blonde smirked in satisfaction as Envy started to whimper, his overwhelmed prostate throbbing. 

"You're all slick from Elric's lubrication, Envy. Saves me time."

Envy's whole body tensed as he came, choking on a cry. Ed stared in fascinated horror, watching sweat drip down Envy's chest. 

"You came just from vanilla sex?" Father asked incredulously. "My goodness, I must have really made you feel good." 

Envy's cheeks burned with shame and he ducked his head, avoiding Ed's eyes. 

"I suppose you've never seen him like this," Father mused, cocking his head to observe Envy's broken expression,"Docile, obedient, submissive. It took me a long time to break him, but it was worth the wait."

Father gave a little laugh, tracing Envy's jawline with a finger. Then he released Envy's hair, turning and walking to one of his many racks of sex toys, resting his hands on his hips and scrutinizing his selection. After he released Envy, Envy slumped to the ground, supporting himself on his hands and knees, trembling uncontrollably. Father, in the meantime, had chosen his leather crop from earlier, turned back around, and started stalking towards Ed and Envy. Ed whimpered, fear flashing through his eyes as he took in the crop in Father's hand. Envy just stared at the ground, his eyes dull and blank. 

"Get up, Envy. I'm not done with you." Father purred, stopping beside Envy.

Envy slowly stood, his eyes darting between Father and Ed. Father placed a hand on Envy's back, pushing him towards the  wall. 

"Stand there."

Envy complied, locking his muscles so he didn't fall over from exhaustion. Father continued over to Ed. Ed stared at Father, sweat beading his brow. Father examined Ed for a long time, almost as if he was in a trance. Ed was starting to get rather nervous, shifting uncomfortably, when a slow grin spread across Father's face. 

"I've decided." Father announced, reaching out to touch Ed's chin. Ed got even more scared. What sadistic plan had Father thought up now?

"I'm going to train Ed to become a pet."

Envy nearly collapsed in horror, going white and making a choking sound. 

"W-What?! Father, you can't possibly-"

"Oh, but I can, Envy. I've already chosen Elric. There's nothing you can do about it. I suggest you stay quiet."

Father turned back to Ed, crossing his arms. 

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, Elric. To ensure that you answer truthfully, I'm going to impose a penalty for lying."

Father walked over to Envy. 

"Put your hands on the wall."

Envy put his hands on the wall, shaking slightly. 

"Every time you answer a question deceitfully, I will give Envy one lashing across his back side with this."

Father held up the crop, the leather shining dully in the light.

 

 

 

 


	8. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will NOT be able to publish during the summer. Sorry! (If I do publish another before summer, it will be next week.

Ed stared, his mouth dry. Father lowered the crop, stroking a finger down the handle, almost contemplatively. Ed opened his mouth, preparing to plead with father, when Father cut him off.

"I-"

"First question. How old are you?"

That didn't seem too personal.

"16."

"Second. How much do you weigh?"

"Uhhh, maybe 115 pounds or so? I don't really check that often."

"Third. How tall are you?"

"Wha-" Ed blushed angrily. "Why the fuck is that even important?!"

Father's eyes narrowed. 

"Wrong answer, Edward."

In one smooth moment, Father turned, snapping the crop across Envy's ass. Envy gasped in surprise, his back arching in pain and shock. Ed gave a little yelp of horror, guilt filling his eyes. Father turned back to Ed, noting the emotion in his eyes. 

"You're so sensitive. That'll make sex much more enjoyable, won't it?" Father smirked at Ed's blush, adjusting his grip on the crop. 

"Now answer my question."

"No. It's none of your business and you can't make me- Stop!"

Father hit Envy again, and Envy gave a stifled cry, biting his lip.  

"Stop it, I said! Why won't you stop?!"

"Answer the question."

Ed opened his mouth to make another retort, when Envy spoke. 

"Father, please allow me to explain Ed's resistance to your question!"

Envy spoke the words in a rush, nearly tripping over his own tongue. Father paused, cocking his head and staring at Envy. 

"Explain, then."

"Ed is very sensitive to questions about his height. It's his weak spot; he feels ashamed and weak because of it. So please, excuse his resistance."

Father considered Envy's words for a second, and then looked back at Ed.

"You should be thankful that Envy interceded on your part. I don't have much patience left. However, I still want an answer to my question. You already know the cost."

Ed trembled with shame, stuttering adorably as he attempted to choke the words out.

"I-I-I'm f-five feet t-tall..."

Father's eyes glittered as he surveyed Ed. 

"Liar."

Father struck Envy again, and blood slid down Envy's ass, dripping onto the floor. Envy's eyes fogged with pain and his hands clenched into fists, resting against the wall. 

"N-No!"

"Stop lying to me, Edward. I can tell when you're lying. It's the look in your eyes. It's actually quite endearing."

"Just tell him, Ed. It'll be fine..." whispered Envy, adjusting his position.

"I-I'm a-actually...f-f-four f-feet eleven i-i-inches tall..."

By then Ed's words were barely recognizable, they were so filled with stammers. 

Father sighed, lowering the crop.

"If you had just answered truthfully at the beginning, we wouldn't have had to waste this much time on one question. Anyway, number four. What are your hobbies?"

"Huh?" Ed said, surprised. Why did Father want to know what Ed's hobbies were? That had nothing to do with his body or sex or...anything really. 

"Uhhh, I like reading...and fighting...and drawing...I guess?"

"I see. What activity do you dislike the most?"

This Ed had an answer to.

"Cooking!"

"I assume Roy Mustang is your lover?"

"What?"

How had they gone from hobbies to lovers in the span of five seconds?! These were the moments in Ed's life where he was a little sure that some divine being was making his life miserable.

"Yes?"

"That doesn't sound certain."

Another flash of leather and a cry from Envy. Ed squeezed his eyes shut, avoiding eye contact with Envy. 

"Yes!"

"Have you ever shaved your pubic area?"

"N-No! Of course not! Why would I want to?!"

Father huffed a laugh, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"You're such a virgin. It's rare that I find someone as innocent as you."

Ed blushed, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

"Tell me, when was the first time you had sex?"

"I-I...uhhh...well..." Ed swallowed nervously, his eyes darting away from Father and then back again.

Envy gave a scream of pain as Father struck him over another wound, more blood welling up. Ed winced, biting his lip in worry and shame.

"M-My first time was with Envy earlier!" Ed cried, his cheeks flaring scarlet. 

Father stared at Ed, his eyes roving over his face, searching for any sign of a lie. When he found none, his eyes widened incredulously and a feral grin spread across his face. 

"And what about Mustang? You just told me you were lovers, and that implies that you are actively having sex. Or was that a lie?"

"No, it's just...everyone just assumed that we were...you know...having..."

"Sex." Father finished Ed's sentence for him, his grin growing ever wider. "How interesting. So you're practically a virgin, aren't you?"

"I guess?"

"So, Envy, you stole Ed's virginity. This is your first time taking a virgin, but I assume you were gentle with him. I would be very displeased if he was damaged." Father turned to Envy.

"Yes, Father, I was gentle with him. He seemed very nervous so I used a double amount of lube."

"Good. You know I hate playing with injured pets. They tend to be rather distracted when they're like that." 

Father turned back to Ed.

"Have you ever used a vibrator to masturbate before?"

"N-NO I-I MEAN WHY WOULD I! CAN WE PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS NOW?!?!" 

"You're adorable."

Ed stared at the floor, suddenly aware of how tired he was. 

"I think I have all the information I need now. Envy, go upstairs. I'll call you back when I need you."

"I will." Envy peeled his hands off the wall, grabbing the remnants of his clothes off the floor and going to the door. He shot a last glance at Ed before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

Ed was suddenly aware of Father's presence, and of how alone he was now, with all of Father's attention fixed on him.  He shrank into the chair, sweat beading his forehead. Father walked over to him, pausing before the chair. He reached out, lifting Ed's chin.

"Keep your chin there."

Father extended a hand towards the floor, metal rising to meet his fingertips. It formed a collar made of shinning silver metal. Ed couldn't see, and he craned his neck to try and see what Father was doing. Father's grip tightened, and he kept Ed facing the ceiling as he brought the collar to Ed's throat.  Ed squirmed, trying to look down. Father's eyes narrowed in frustration, and he promptly backhanded Ed across the face.

"I said keep your head still." Father growled, clicking the collar into place around Ed's neck. 

"Now you're mine."

 

 

 


	9. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys at the end of summer!

Father pulled back, examining Edward from head to toe. Ed stared back, his mind racing. What did Father mean? He could try to escape...there were plenty of objects in this room he use as weapons. Ed sent a quick glance around the room, biting his lip. Maybe that bar in the corner...

”Look at me.”

Ed immediately looked back at Father, who was watching him with amusement. 

“Don’t even think of escaping. You won’t be able to now, anyway.”

”W-What do you mean?”

”You’re my pet now, Edward. And as such, I have the right to keep you corralled until I trust you enough to let you go.”

”Huh?”

“All of my pets follow these basic rules; One, you will follow any order I give you. Two, no backtalk. Three, you will not attempt to resist if I decide you need a medical exam of any sort. If you refuse to comply with any of these basic rules I can and will punish you as I see fit until you learn.”

”What about running away? You didn’t include that.”

”Tread carefully, Edward; that comment toed the fine line between backtalk and an inexperienced tongue. Your collar will take care of any escape attempts. It has many useful functions, including a tracker and heart rate monitor. However, it is also programmed to deliver enough electricity to your body to effectively paralyze you if you try to escape your boundaries. It will send me an alert, and then I will come and fetch you. Right now your boundaries are the whole of this house, and no more.”

”What! But what about Roy and Al? They must be so worried!”

Father sighed. 

“You will not be leaving the house until you prove that you can handle yourself. Have I made this clear?”

Ed glared at Father. Like hell he was going to agree with this. He kept his mouth shut, staring at the floor. And then pain snapped through his body, forcing a scream out of his lungs as his collar shocked him. The jolt of electricity continued for several seconds, pulsing through his body, and then receded as quickly as it had come.

”That is another facet of your collar. It can deliver punishment for me, from a very long distance away. Consider yourself lucky I didn’t give you a spanking for that. Now, have I made this clear?”

Ed hissed,”Yes.”

”Yes, what?”

Ed couldn’t force the word out of his lungs. 

“Another punishment is in order, it seems.”

Father allowed the cuffs to release Ed, who instantly leapt up, preparing to transmutate his arm into a sword. Suddenly Ed’s knees buckled and then collapsed under him, sending him crashing through the ground. Ed gasped in pain, bracing his forearms on the ground. Why had his legs given out on him? 

“Seems like you’re more tired from all your fun today than you realized. Take it easy; more is to come.” 

Father’s hands wrapped around Ed’s biceps, hefting him up easily. Father sat down in the chair, laying Ed out over his lap. He then rested a hand against Ed’s butt.

”What do you address me as?” 

“I don’t have to address you as anything...you can’t do this to me you- Ahh!”

Father’s hand slapped Ed’s ass, hard, sending pain splintering through his already sore pelvis. Ed gave a little whimper, trying to wriggle his hips off of Father’s lap. 

“I’m going to continue this until you address me correctly.” 

Father then began to spank Ed, who was getting incredibly sore. Ed started to cry somewhere around the twelfth slap, from a mixture of pain and embarrassment. Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer. His pride gave, and he cried out,

”Please stop, Father! I’m sorry...please...”

Father hand halted, and he instead started to stroke Ed’s back. 

“Much better. You’re starting to learn how things function here. Now, I want you to go to my room and take a shower. Envy can show you the way. Here he is now.”

Envy stepped into the room, eyes widening at Ed’s position. He had a shift on, which only just hid his body (like most of his clothing). 

“You called, Father?”

”Yes, I want you to bring Edward to my room and get him cleaned up. I’ll be up in thirty minutes or so.”

Ed went to get up, blushing at Envy’s expression. Father suddenly caught his hips, holding him in place as he inspected his backside. 

“What a nice shade of pink,” Father murmured. “I’ll have to keep that in mind. You can go now.” He released Ed, who hurriedly tripped over to Envy. 

Envy opened the door for Ed, escorting him out without a word.


	10. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. By the way, Father is NOT the version that looks like middle aged Hohenheim. I'm using his second form for this. The one that looks like young Hohenheim. Just think of him as taller and with longer hair.

Ed was so tired he collapsed in the hallway while following Envy, who still hadn't said a word. Envy caught Ed before he hit the ground, sweeping him up into his arms and carrying him until they reached another door. Envy opened the door, glancing down at Ed as he did so. Ed was very nearly asleep, his eyelids drooping. 

"Hey, Ed."

"Wha?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't fall asleep yet."

Ed mumbled something faintly, his eyes closing. Envy sighed, opening the door to reveal  large room, with soft lights. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room, with white sheets and gold blankets. Next to it was a small bedside table. On the left was a door that presumably led to a bathroom, and a loveseat about a yard away from the bedside table. On the right were the entrances to two massive closets. Ed opened his eyes to survey the room, before immediately closing them again. Envy walked to the bathroom, opening the door to reveal a massive bathtub and luxurious sink. Fluffy white towels were folded on the counter. He set Ed down on the toilet seat, tilting his chin up. 

"Ed, I'm going to help you take a shower, okay?"

"Sure..." Ed mumbled, his voice heavy with drowsiness.

Envy started the water, turning on the shower and waiting until it heated up. He then scooped up Ed, getting into the shower with him. He grabbed a bottle of lemon verbena soap, pouring it into his hand, and then started to wash Ed all over. Ed sighed faintly, holding on to Envy for support. Envy then lathered Ed's hair up with shampoo, washed it out, and then applied conditioner. Ed seemed to vaguely enjoy this, leaning into Envy's touch. Envy finished cleaning Ed up, then focused on himself, washing his hair and body. Finally, he turned off the shower, picking ed up and climbing out of the shower. He grabbed one of the fluffy towels, drying Ed. He then dried himself off. He folded the towels, setting them in a basket next to the clean pile of towels. Envy walked back out into the room, setting Ed down on the loveseat.

"Let me fetch you a robe." 

Ed just leaned on the side of the loveseat exhaustedly. Envy paused, stroking a finger delicately along Ed's jaw. Then he sighed, pulling away and crossing the room to the closets. He went to the one closer to the door, opening the right hand side and pulling out two white robes. He closed the closet, going back over to Ed. 

"Put this on, Ed."

Ed forced his eyes open, groaning. He was so tired...Envy passed the smaller of the two robes to Ed. Ed stood, leaning against the edge of the loveseat as he slipped on the robe. The hem brushed just above his knees, and the sleeves came down to his wrists. Envy took the waist cord in his hands, tying the cord loosely around Ed's waist. Ed then sank back down again, instantly falling asleep. Envy pulled his robe on, sitting down next to Ed. He'd barely been sitting for ten seconds when the door opened, and Father strolled inside. Ed awoke, his senses going on alert. But he was too tired to make any sort of reaction as Father walked towards them. Envy however, sprang into a kneeling position, hands on his knees, with averted eyes. Ed realized he was probably supposed to sit up, but didn't. He was tired and sore and his ass hurt. Father stopped in front of Ed staring down at him. 

"Because this is your first day, I will excuse the fact that you didn't sit up. Envy can teach you, can't he?"

"Yes, Father," Envy answered, nodding.

"Good."

Father strolled off to the bathroom, going in. About twenty minutes later, Father exited, looking refreshed, and wearing only a pair of loose white pants. He sat on the bed.

"Help me with him." This was obviously directed toward Envy, who brought Ed over to Father, placing him on his lap. 

"Open the first drawer. There's a brush in there. There's also some salve. Hand them to me."

Envy opened the drawer, taking out the things. He handed them to Father, who set down the salve, and started combing Ed's hair. Ed woke up, whimpering.

"Al?"

"No, darling," Father purred, "It's just us. Go back to sleep."

"Oh..."

Ed went back to sleep, leaning back against Father. 

"Isn't he adorable?"

"Yes," murmured Envy.

Father continued to comb his hair for a few more minutes. He gently woke Ed up again.

"What...?" Ed groaned, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Go under the covers, Ed. We won't wake you up any more."

Ed did as he was told, snuggling under the covers. Soon he was asleep, his chest rising and falling. Father then turned to Envy, removing his headband. 

"In my lap."

Envy sat in his lap, wincing as his ass throbbed. Father combed through his hair in turn. He then set down the brush, and picked up the salve.

"Lie across my lap."

Envy lay across his lap, with his hips in Father's lap. Father unscrewed the salve. Then suddenly he pulled up the hem of Envy's robe, exposing his lashed ass. 

"You should be grateful I'm not making Ed watch this," Father said, swiping his fingers into the salve. and then he began applying the salve to Envy's throbbing ass, which began to hurt more as the stinging salve got in the cuts. Father continued, even as Envy gave little cries of pain, his hands white-knuckled in the sheets. Finally he finished, screwing the top back on the salve and putting it and the comb away. 

Father then flicked his fingers, and the lights went out entirely. He got under the covers, pulling Envy and Ed close. Ed curled up against him, and Envy put a hand on Father's bare chest. Father wrapped an arm around each of them, resting each hand on their lower backs. They slept.

Ed awoke in the morning, groggy eyed. He turned his head to find father sitting next to him, propped up against the pillows. He was working on a dense stack of paperwork. Father glanced over, noticing Ed's stare. 

"You slept in."

Ed blushed faintly. Father smirked. 

"There are some basic rules I didn't mention yesterday, seeing as you were already a little overloaded. One of them is this: never lie to me. Ever. And believe me, I will know. You may not have sex with anyone other than me. That includes Envy. And thirdly, do not ever make a scene in public or you will be punished severely. Do you understand?"

"Okay..."

"Good. Now, I wanted to know, did you enjoy fucking Envy last night?"

"Wha-NO!" Ed cried instinctively.

Father's eyes narrowed.

"Liar."

 

 

 


	11. Pet

Ed's mouth went dry. Oh, shit, he thought vaguely, I shouldn't have lied. That look in Father's eyes...

He flinched as Father shifted, setting down the papers. Father pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Suddenly he turned, grabbing Ed  and pinning him against the (many) pillows.

"Didn't..."

 He undid Ed's robe with a hand, letting it fall lose, exposing Ed's crotch.

"...I..."

Father hooked Ed's legs around his back, settling between them, 

"...Tell you..."

He grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside table, pouring some over two of his fingers. He then pushed them inside Ed. The tips of Father's fingers, which were rather long, brushed against Ed's prostate. 

"W-Wait...ugh..."

"...Not to..."

He grabbed a foil packet from his pocket, tearing it open with his teeth. One hand was still between Ed's legs, lubricating and teasing him. Father then shifted his pants down, exposing his massive cock. Ed stared, eyes wide. Could he really fit that? Father pulled a plastic-y circle from the packet, rolling it down over his girth. Ed's eyes snapped back to Father's face. 

"...Lie..."

 Father grabbed Ed's hips, spreading his legs. He pulled his fingers out of Ed, pausing for a moment to stare down at Ed, his eyes icy with anger.

"...To..."

And then he slammed into Ed, wrapping a hand around Ed's hardness, thumbing the slit. He leaned in to Ed's ear.

"...Me?"

Ed shuddered. Father's breath made his ear feel all tingly. 

"I-I...AHHH!!"

Pain splintered through Ed's body, so much worse than any he'd felt last night. His eyes filled with tears, and his muscles tightened. Father paused, pulling back slightly. He watched Ed's facial expression.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Father murmured, staring into Ed's eyes. "It'll go away soon, especially once I start moving."

Ed said nothing, grabbing Father tightly with his metal arm as pain continued to course through his veins. He was pretty sure something inside him was bleeding...

"You didn't answer my question, Edward. You know how that makes me feel."

"Yes...you did," Ed whimpered, feeling like he was going to burst.

"Do you think you should be punished for it?"

"Yes..." Ed's voice was a whisper. 

"Loosen your muscles, Edward. I'm not going to wait much longer. After all, this is your punishment. You will get no pleasure from this unless I want you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"Good. Since you're a virgin, you probably need some instructing, hmmmm?"

Ed's lungs burned. He couldn't get anything out.

"Breathe, Edward. Just relax."

Ed closed his eyes, breathing. After thirty seconds or so the pain started to calm. he opened his eyes again, staring up at Father.

"Good. Now, I don't want you coming just yet, so..."

Father grabbed the loose tie to Ed's robe, tying it around the base of Ed's cock in one smooth movement. 

"Now we can start."

Father pulled out slightly, and flexed his hips, slamming back into Ed, brushing against his prostate. Ed moaned faintly. Already the pain was being replaced by pleasure, and Ed's breathing hitched. Now that he'd relaxed his muscles a bit, he realized how nice it felt to be filled to the breaking point. 

Father kept up his pace, slamming deep. Ed pushed back, trying to get more stimulation out of it. However, he was prevented cumming by the tie to his robe. 

"Father...please..."

"Please what?"

"I can't...go on...hah..."

Father slammed right against Ed's prostate, eliciting a faint scream of pleasure from Ed.

"What is it you want from me, precisely?"

Ed choked, bucking his hips against Father. He couldn't say it, though; his pride wouldn't let him.

"Please...!" Ed mewled, grinding hard.

Father smirked.

"I see. You want me to touch you more. I'm afraid I'm going to require a little more persuasion than that."

Ed was getting desperate. He was coated in sweat, his limbs ached and his mouth was dry. His cock throbbed painfully, and his hand moved unbidden between his legs, going to undo the tie...

Father grabbed his wrist, wrenching it away. 

"What a bad boy. I told you this was a punishment, didn't I? You're not going to come until you beg me for it, and provide a complete apology for your disobedience. I, for my part, am about to come. "

He slammed deep, one of his hands going to the small of Ed's back, pulling him up against him. The other went to Ed's cock, wrapping completely around it, beginning to stroke. Ed's back arched, and he bucked his hips into Father's hand. He was so close...

"I-I'm sorry..."

Father paused, a faint smile spreading across his face.

"And?"

"I won't do it again...at least, I'll try not to."

"Yes?"

"And..." Ed inhaled, pushing past his shame as his cock begged for release,"I want you to make me come! Please! I need-"

Father undid the tie, speeding up the movement of his hand until Ed was shaking, hips jerking as he splattered his spunk all over his and Father's chest. Father continued to stroke him through it, and Ed's cock instantly got hard again after he came.

"You're so greedy, Edward. You already came once and that's not good enough for you?" 

Father clicked his tongue. 

Father shifted his free hand to Ed's nipples, playing with them as he continued to stroke Ed. He changed his style, shifting to more of a milking motion. Ed gave a strangled cry, panting. He just wanted to come. Right when he was about to release once more, Father paused.

"Say my name, Edward."

"Father..."

"Louder."

"Father."

Father's hand was going so fast...Ed was going to come...

"Again!"

"F-FATHER!" Ed cried out as he came, his back arching off the bed.

He collapsed, panting. Father removed the clear thing from himself. Ed's vision was blurry, and he could feel soreness starting in his hips. The sheet underneath him was soaked with sweat.

"What was that?" he asked faintly, glancing at the general direction of the clear thing.

 


	12. Pet

"That, Edward, was a condom," Father said amusedly. Father flicked his fingers and the condom imploded on itself. Ed tried his best to sit up, and failed miserably, slumping back down. "It's generally used for pregnancy prevention."

"I know what it's for...it's just..."

Ed paused, trying to find a way to express his curiosity.

"W-Why? I can't get pregnant, so..." Ed's voice trailed off embarrassedly.

Father huffed a laugh. 

"Don't laugh at me! I just don't know..." Ed felt like an idiot. Father saw the hurt in his eyes, and ran a hand over his face. When he took the hand away, his face was serious.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Edward. It's just that I've never dealt with someone quite so...virginal before." Father paused, then continued.

"As you are still practically a virgin, your anal tissue is easily damageable. The condom prevents damage to you. Eventually you'll learn to have sex without a condom. Come to think of it, Ed vaguely remembered Envy using one on him the night before. But sex without one?! Without the extra lubrication?! Ed immediately got nervous, staring at Father with wide eyes. 

"When that time comes, I'll make sure you're prepared beforehand.  Now, get dressed. Greed will be here soon." Father gestured with an elegant hand towards the closets. Ed blushingly got up, trying to keep his robe closed. he crossed the room and opened the closet he'd seen Envy open last night. He was immediately confronted with a wide selection of scanty outfits, from the level of coverage of what Envy usually wore to...well, to no coverage at all, really. 

"Not those yet, they're Envy's. Right hand side of the closet."

Yet?! Ed thought horrifiedly, quickly closing the left hand side of the closet and going to the right. He would never wear clothing that revealing...EVER! In the right hand side, he found clothes much closer to his usual style, although still tighter and more form-fitting than what Ed usually wore. he dressed in a simple pair of black pants and shirt, although the shirt was tight enough that he could see his nipples through it. Ed uncomfortably tugged the shirt around, trying to find a looser fit. Finally, he turned to Father, who'd been watching this whole time. Father's eyes ran up and down Ed's body appreciatively. 

"Good. Perfect timing," Father said, turning to the door just as someone knocked on it.

"Come in, Greed."

Greed entered, running a hand through the long hair over one eye. 

"Father."

"Greed. Edward, this is your tour guide."

Ed waved awkwardly from his spot at Father's side. 

"H-Hi," He muttered.

"Greed, keep an eye on him. If he acts up, please inform me and I will take care of it from there."

Ed's cheeks flamed.

"I'm n-not some pet in need of training...Ah!"

Father grabbed his ass, pulling him close. 

"I am the one who decides those things here. You would do well to remember that," he purred in Ed's ear. Ed whimpered faintly. 

"You can go now."

Ed skittered over to Greed, blushing furiously. Greed just grinned and held the door open for Ed.

"Shall we go?"

Ed nodded, leaving Father's room and stepping out into the hallway. 

"Where do you want to go first, Edward?" Greed asked.

"Oh," said Ed, feeling slightly flustered, "Please call me Ed."

"Okay. Do you want to start with the kitchen first?"

"Sure."

Greed led him down several flights of stairs, through a few side doors and into a massive kitchen. Ed was surprised by the size of it. 

"Why so big?" He asked.

"Well, if a meeting of lords is occurring here we do need a lot more counter space than usual. And Gluttony does require very large portion sizes."

Ed spotted Lust's maid, Dahlia, coming out of another side room with an armful of fresh towels. Greed noticed the direction of Ed's stare. 

"That's the laundry room. The servants' quarters are over there down that hallway." He pointed towards a hallway that led off the kitchen.

Next Greed brought him to another room, the dining room. It was more like a hall, and was directly separated from the main hall by a tall pair of burnished mahogany doors. The 'dining table' was so long that 20 people could've sat there with ease. However, Greed explained, the table could be made larger or smaller using extension pieces. The main hall was connected on the left to the kitchen and on the right to the dining room. On the north side, was a massive staircase that split off into two smaller ones that went to the left and right of the second floor. 

And on the south side were another pair of large doors. These were reinforced and made of burnished mahogany like the dining room doors. These, Greed explained, led directly outside and onto the strange driveway Ed had seen yesterday. They also connected to the grounds, although there were other doors in the building that led outside. Greed, however, did not say where these other doors were. 

Greed led him up the stairs, and to the left on the smaller flight. Right when the stairs ended and the second floor began, there was a large window. Greed paused at the window. 

"This house is built in a square shape with a hollow center. Father has considered adding wings onto it but our current spacial arrangement is working for now. There are four main hallways on each floor (one for each side of the square), excluding the ground floor, since it has a slightly different layout. However, you're not allowed on the north side of the third or fourth floors. Those are Father's private boltholes.  Okay?"

"Okay..."

"The second floor is for tea rooms, parlors, etc. The third is the residential area, where the horomunculi and any permanent quests such as yourself live. Fourth is Father's floor. The fifth, however, is Pride's library, and he is immensely proud and protective of it. So if you damage a book, be prepared to accept the consequences."

"Ummm...What's in the center of the square?"

"Look for yourself." Greed gestured at the window. Ed looked out. He saw a large swimming pool surrounded by verdant plants and garden paths. In the swimming pool, however, was Lust. She suddenly paused in her swimming, making eye contact with Ed and winking. Ed blushed, pulling away from the window. 

"You do blush easily, don't you?" Greed commented. 

"W-Well, I...what?"

"Nothing," Greed said, smirking. "Let's move on."

 


	13. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I did publish thus at 2:15 A.M. so it's not the usual 1,000+ words.

"We're going to skip the second floor, though, because it's boring."

They climbed the stairs to the next level. 

"This is Gluttony's room...don't go in there, it's definitely  **not**  worth it."

They continued down the hallway to the next door. 

"This is Lust's room. She's out swimming right now so-"

"Whoever said I was still swimming?"

"Oh, hello, Lust," Greed said, raising his eyebrows. 

Ed blushed at the sight of her, dressed in a black leather bikini, water dripping from her curvy frame.

"I believe you two already know each other," Greed said. 

"Y-Yes."

"Tell me," Lust purred, running a finger down Edward's chest, "Is it Ed or Edward?"

"J-Just call me Ed."

"Alright," Lust purred, leaning closer and closer until she was nearly kissing Ed.

"Stop seducing Father's pet. You know he'll be angry," Greed snapped irritably. 

"Stop being so uptight, Greed. Everyone has to have some fun every once in a while, right Ed?"

"W-What?"

"Let's move on," Greed choked out through gritted teeth.

They move on.

"This is Pride's room, but he hardly ever uses it. I think he sleeps in the library."

"This is Wrath's room. I think he's in right now. Let's check."

Greed knocked. There was an ominous silence. Suddenly the door slammed open, and Wrath came out dressed in a suit. 

"Oh, hello!" Wrath said, taking in the pair.

Greed grinned. "Thought I'd have to knock a second time."

'No, you see, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry."

"A mission?"

"Yup...is that the Fullmetal runt?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT ONLY ENVY CAN CALL ME THAT... AND ANYWAY I"LL KILL-Mmmph!"

Greed covered Ed's mouth with a hand.

"Well, we'll see you later, Wrath."

"Goodbye!" Wrath walked away.

Greed removed his hand. 

"You can't act up, Ed, or I have to tell Father. So control yourself. Okay?"

"Okay..."

They continued down the hallway.

"This is Envy's room, but he's out right now."

They paused before the next door, which, if Ed's eyes weren't deceiving him, had tendrils of darkness sliding from underneath it. 

"This is Corruption's room. Stay away from her. She's...interesting."

Ed was staring at the door. Was it him or did the darkness thicken a little? And then the door slammed open, something grabbing him and yanking him inside the room. 

"Ed!" Greed cried.

The door slammed, and Ed was immediately immersed in complete darkness. 

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. 

_Hello, Ed. I felt you arrive here._

Who are you? 

_I am your worst nightmare._

No really. 

_I am your best dream._

I somehow doubt that. 

_I'm a mind reader, you dumb shit._

R-really, Ed thought, as he groped around in the darkness, trying to find the door handle. 

_You enjoyed getting fucked by Father this morning. It made you feel...wanted. The door is the other way._

Wha! I...NO!

_LIAR You love getting fucked hard. You could never have made it work with Roy._

Stop

_These are things you thought, you know. you know they're true. Anyway, see you at lunch._

Ed got kicked out on his ass, trembling. 

"Are you okay?!" Greed cried, immediately sinking to his knees next to Ed. "I didn't think she'd want to talk to you..."

"W-What is she?"

"I don't know. And I never want to. Come on, let's keep going."

They continued down the hallway. 

"You know, I thought there were only seven deadly sins, and I don't remember Corruption being one of them."

"Well, you see, Father created three extra homunculi because he needed more help with missions and stuff. Corruption is...well, you've met her. Prejudice actually has a decent personality. And then there's Carnal. he's kind of like Lust's little brother, but not really. Imagine him as this: a fanfic writer has run out of inspiration for character ideas so they decide to make a character that is a combination of the dirty sides of themselves and their best friends. Although that writer would have to be the child of nightmares or something to think up someone like Carnal. Oh, by the way, here's his room."

Suddenly the door burst open and a stunningly attractive homonculus comes out, his tousled black hair obscuring his eyes. 

"Hello, Greed. Still sore?"

"You little shit, we have company."

Carnal brushed the hair out of his eyes, noticing Ed.

"Oh, look, a blond-haired, gold-eyed, fuckable little uke!"

Ed turned scarlet, looking away,

"Is he for me? Cuz i can make preparations for that..."

"He's Father's new pet."

"Why is it Father always gets all the shy ones? And the hot ones? And the fuckable ones? And the-"

"Shut up, Carnal, you're giving me a headache."

"If Father asks me to punish him I know what my answer is..."

"Shut up. This is Ed."

"Hi," Ed said uncomfortably.

"Come to my room again sometime; I'll make it worth your while."

"Can we go now."

"GOODBYE CARNAL!" Greed said cheerfully.  

"Yeh, only for a few more hours anyway, so.."


	14. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time!

Carnal then crossed the hallway, opened one of the large windows, and promptly jumped out of it. Ed started, and then ran to the window.

"Why did he do that? He'll get hurt jumping from something this high!"

"It's fine," Greed said, pointing down into the bushes. "Look."

Carnal strolled happily out of the bushes, picking some leaves out of his hair. 

"W-Wha-?"

"Listen, Ed. If we could die from a drop like that, we'd all have died a long time ago. Plus, he's just being a show off."

Suddenly a cool female voice sounded in the hallway.

"Oh, do we have a visitor?"

Ed started in surprise, turning to see a tall, slim woman dressed in a formfitting floor length black dress with incredibly long black hair standing behind them. It almost touched the floor.

"Where'd you come from?" Ed blurted out.

"Well, I was in my room, and I heard Carnal making a commotion so I decided to come out and see what was going on."

Greed turned to Ed.

"Ed, this is Prejudice. Prejudice, this is Edward, Father's new pet." 

"Pleased to meet you, Edward."

"You can call me Ed, and the feeling is mutual." So far, Prejudice was the only homunculus he felt comfortable around. All the other just seemed to be off somehow. 

"Of course the feeling is mutual, given the other twits that live in this house. If you ever need somewhere quiet to think, come to my room. You're welcome anytime."

"T-Thank you." Ed stammered. 

"It's nothing," Prejudice said, airily waving a hand.

"Hey, Prejudice," Greed said. "I have to make time."

Prejudice blinked. "Oh, of course. Didn't mean to hold you up. See you around, Ed."

"You too."

Prejudice walked down the hallway, and turned the corner. Greed then led him to the biggest window he'd seen yet, which looked out on lush grounds. 

"These are the grounds. To the left there's the training grounds. To the right there's the gardens and the labyrinth. Right in front of us is the driveway, but don't ever think about trying to escape that way. It's too visible; you'd be seen in an instant."

 Ed swallowed. "And the back of the house?"

"That's mostly forest. There's forest all around the house anyway."

House? More like a mansion, Ed thought.

"There are some natural lakes out back too. And a hot spring. So, that's the grounds. We have to go back to Father now."

"Oh...okay."

They started back down the hallway. 

"You know, I wouldn't have thought that you...well...that the famous homunculi would live somewhere so nice."

"What, you thought we'd live in some dark, menacing cave with the screams of the damned as our alarm clock? Nah. After all, who doesn't like to live in luxury?"

They arrived at Father's door. Greed knocked. 

"You may enter," Father called.

They entered to find Father on the bed once more, finishing yet another stack of papers. 

"Did he behave, Greed?"

"Yes, Father, he did."

"Good. Greed, you can leave us."

Greed left, closing the door quietly behind him.  Ed was left alone in the room with Father. He swallowed nervously, shifting from foot to foot in the silence. Father's gaze seemed to weigh on his shoulders. Suddenly Father spoke. 

"Come here, Edward."

Ed nervously approached the bed, staring at the floor and trying his hardest to avoid meeting Father's eyes. But he couldn't help it. He glanced up to see Father pat the bed. 

"Sit down with me."

Ed's heart pounded. He sat down carefully, as his pelvis was still quite sore. A few minutes passed, during which Ed felt as if Father was giving him time to calm down. Father glanced over to find Ed perched on the very edge of the bed, staying as far away from Father as he could without falling off the bed. Father smirked faintly. 

"Come closer, Edward."

Ed moved approximately an inch towards Father. Father sighed, reaching over and grabbing Ed's waist. He then pulled him over to Father's side of the bed so that Ed was curled up against Father's side, albeit stiffly. 

"You're so tense," Father admonished. "Go on; make yourself comfortable."

The only way I'm going to be comfortable is if you let me go home, Ed thought bitterly. But Ed, over the course of an hour or so, drifted asleep, snuggling into Father's side. Ed awoke several hours later. He blinked, clearing the sleep from his eyes. And immediately jerked back as he realized his head was in Father's lap, scrambling away. Father huffed a laugh, smiling. 

"So skittish."

Ed blushed, turning his gaze away from Father.

"Go down to the dining room. It's lunch time."

Ed sprung from the bed, making it to the door in seconds, but remembering to close it carefully behind him. As he made his way down to the dining room, he found that Father's citrus-y smell was all over him. He hated to admit it, but he found the scent calming. Just a little. He arrived in the dining room, to find only one homunculus at the table. Wrath glanced up as Ed entered. 

"Hello. Everyone else is going to get here soon, so I suggest you take a seat."

Ed sat down on the other side of the table, a seat down from where Wrath was so they wouldn't be directly across each other, and thus have to make conversation. An awkward silence ensued. Suddenly, Ed heard a rumbling sound. 

"What is that noise?" Ed asked.

"Here they come," was all Wrath offered in explanation.

A stampede of homunculi came down the stairs. Then they all tripped, fell, and came to a stop with a resounding crash at the bottom of the stairs. Prejudice made her way down the stairs dignified, looking with cool disdain at the heap of homunculi on the floor. She then began to walk over them, taking care to step on hands and faces.

"You're in the way, idiots," she snapped, smiling faintly. A couple of homunculi swore at her, trying to grab her ankles. She ignored them, reaching the table and sitting down. Eventually, the heap managed to disentangle itself. However, neither Sloth nor Envy were amongst them. 

"Where's Sloth?" Ed asked Wrath.

"He's usually too lazy to come to any meal," Wrath replied. 

"Oh," Ed said, just as Carnal sprawled into the seat next to him. 

"Hello, Ed!" Carnal purred, leaning so far towards him that Ed thought he might try to kiss him. 

"Ummm, hello? ...Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah," Carnal said with a grin. "I just got back from violating some boy scouts, and I feel great."

Ed stared in horror. 

"He does that every Friday," supplied Greed, who sat at Ed's right. Carnal got even closer.

"C-Could you not do that please?" Ed whimpered.

"So, how many times has Father fucked you yet?"

"I...ummm...that's personal."

"Eh, I'll find out somehow."

Greed tapped Carnal's shoulder, gesturing towards the stairs, down which Father was coming down. 

"Whoops, better behave now," Carnal said, pulling away.

Father sat down at the head of the table. He flicked his fingers, and the doors shut. 

"First course," Father said. Servants emerged from hidden doors, carrying plates of food. 

"Homunculi eat? I thought since you're basically immortal you wouldn't need to," Ed asked Greed.

"We can survive without it, but we're stronger with it than without it."

"Oh, okay."

"So," Carnal said, swallowing some steak, "let's continue our earlier conversation."

"Noooo," Ed whimpered, "please, help me, Greed."

"Leave Ed alone, Carnal."

"You little shit," Greed snapped, "I'll make you beg me to be left alone tonight."

Why did I sit here, Ed thought despairingly. Suddenly he heard a whisper in his mind.

_That's because you're an idiot._

Corruption, could you not do that?

_Do what?_

Just randomly enter my mind. It's kind of creepy.

_I do that to everyone except Father. You're not special._

After this little exchange, several arguments ensued, mostly between Lust and Carnal, mainly about politics. When they got a little too loud, Father gave them both a look. They instantly sat down and behaved like angels for the rest of lunch. There seemed to be some unspoken agreement that lunch had ended, because everyone stood up and left before Ed could ask where he was supposed to go. He was left standing in the main hall, alone. 

"Do you need help, Edward?"

Ed turned in surprise, and immediately collided with Father's chest. Ed gave a whimper. Father smirked. His chest is so muscled, Ed thought. 

"You mentioned yesterday," Father said, pausing as Ed flinched, "yesterday, that you enjoyed reading. In light of this, you have my permission to spend the next few hours in Pride's library, until dinner."

Ed tried to say something, anything, but his throat tightened and all that came out was a strange squeaking sound. Father's eyes narrowed, and he smirked again.

"Do I scare you?"

"Y-Yes. I-"

Father put a finger to Ed's lips, effectively shutting him up. 

"Shush. This," he said, tapping Ed's mouth, "can be used for better purposes." Father then slipped his finger into Ed's mouth. Ed whimpered, trying not to touch father's finger with his tongue. 

"Suck," Father purred.

Ed just whimpered again.

"Naughty."

Father pushed his finger deeper, pushing it against Ed's tongue. 

"SUCK."

Ed hesitantly started to suck on the finger. 

"That's better," Father said. He then leaned in, pulling out his finger, and briefly kissed Ed. He pulled away, and started to walk to wards the stairs. He was at the foot of the stairs when he paused, turning his head to look back at Ed. He smirked, and then sucked on his finger. The same finger Ed sucked on. Ed went red, turning away. Father laughed and climbed the stairs, leaving. 

 

 

 

 


	15. Pet

Ed climbed the stairs, heading for the library. He absently rubbed his lips with his fingers, blushing as he thought of Father's muscled chest. His legs ached as he acended the last flight of stairs, pausing at the top to get some air in his lungs. Then he looked up. A massive pair of doors faced him, nearly thirty feet tall. He gazed at them, and then walked forward. The handle was nearly five feet tall. Ed grabbed it, and pulled with all his strength. The door creaked open about two inches, but then Ed couldn't hold the handle any longer, releasing it. 

He stared at the door, wondering how on earth to get inside, when it cracked open about a foot an half on its own. Ed hesitantly entered, and gasped. Massive bookshelves reached high to the ceiling, with ladders to reach the higher shelves. There were a few reading tables illuminated by soft lights. They were the only sources of light in the room, apart from lamps at the beginning of each bookshelf aisle. Ed took a step forwards, or at least was about to, anyway, when he saw a shadow move. Just a few inches to the side. And then someone was behind him. He could feel their gaze. 

"Fancy meeting you here, small mammal."

Pride was standing behind him, about a foot to the left, in a dark pitch of light. He smiled at Ed, caressing one of his shadow blades. Ed stared slightly disconcertedly. 

"Hello to you too, Pride."

Pride advanced towards him.

"No damage to the books, or you're dead. You understand?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Use these to touch them."

Pride pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket, tossing them at Ed. Ed just barely caught them in time. 

"Oh, and don't open the curtains."

Pride then melted back into the shadows. Now that Ed looked around, he realized that the total absence of light was due to large velvet curtains that lined the room. There were so many bookshelves, and the room was so big, that it was hard to imagine being able to find the edges of the room anyway. Ed pulled on the gloves, and headed off into the shelves. He wandered them for thirty minutes, trying to figure out a subject categorization system, and failed utterly. They were arranged by size. He was about to give up on finding a book he would actually read, when he noticed a book that had alchemy in the title. He grabbed it, and sat down in the aisle, leaning against the other shelf. Upon closer inspection, it was a book about all documented types of alchemy, such as ice, lightning, fire and more. 

Ed opened it, flipped to the first chapter, and was halfway through it when he started to tremble uncontrollably, the shock of the past few days crashing into him. He'd been raped by Envy, he'd raped Envy on Father's orders, and then this morning, he'd been raped by Father. He hadn't tried to resist at all. Was he so scared of these people already? And then, just twenty minutes ago, allowed himself to be pressured into obeying Father. And he was trapped. Trapped in this house with these...creatures. And it was clear Father intended to make him a permanent addition to the "family". And his bedroom. In other words, he meant to make Ed his whore. 

And Roy. Gorgeous, kind Roy who had never caused him any pain or embarrassment. And now Ed had been raped. Defiled. He had lost his virginity, not to Roy, but to the enemy. He was letting himself be dominated by these homunculi. Controlled by their whims. But the worst part of it, thought he hated to admit it, was that he enjoyed it. Some part of him liked being dominated. Taken. Restrained. But most of him hated it. That was the most important part. He couldn't allow this to continue. He needed to escape. But his mind drifted back to what it had felt having Father inside him. Feeling like he was going to burst from the fullness. The way he'd-No, no. 

Why. Why do I feel this way. You do not enjoy it, you hate it and it's wrong. I need to get back to Roy. Or somehow tell him where I am. And then the crashing realization hit him. He'd completely forgotten about Al. How were they going to get Al's body back now? If he had just not followed Envy's instructions, everything would be fine. He would be with Roy at home right now. He needed to get out. And he couldn't let himself be more ensnared by Father's trap.  He couldn't let himself be...broken.

But first, he had to finish these next few chapters. Several hours later, he was in the middle of a rather interesting passage, when Pride stepped out into his aisle. 

"Dinner. Your presence is required in the dining room. The way out is left, right, left, left, straight, right. Got it?"

"Yeah."

The little boy came over, took the book from his hands, removed the gloves, replaced the book and then melted away again. Ed stood, and made his way out of the library, blinking at the light from the candles in the hallway, so much brighter than his eyes were used to right now. He descended the stairs, and went into the dining room. Corruption was there, sitting in a chair. Ed sat down across from her. Silence. Then...

_Nice juicy thoughts you were having earlier._

Leave me alone.

_You know I could go and tell Father all about your little descision to be rebellious and escape, hmmm? I don't think he'd be too pleased. Maybe he'd even take back to the room._

Ed stared at his plate, trying to tune out Corruption. 

_But you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? You slut._

"Shut up!" Ed roared, grabbing his knife, about to throw it at Corruption, when he heard the unmistakable sounds of homunculi on the stairs. Carnal came down first, his eyes dancing as he took in the scene. 

_Sit, pup! You don't want Father to get any whiff of this argument. Or do you?_

Ed sat down slowly, glaring angrily at Corruption. Carnal made a beeline for Ed's right, sitting down with a grin. Greed sat at his right, just like before. 

"Problems, Ed? Lucky you sat down before Father noticed. But Father notices everything so you're screwed. Literally."

"Why are you so very annoying?" Ed asked, clenching his jaw. He really had reached his limit for bullshit from the homunculi today. 

"It's his hobby," Greed supplied from his right.

"Nice hobby," Ed grumbled. 

"Thanks Ed!" Carnal whacked him hard on the back.

"Don't do that!" Ed exclaimed shrilly. 

"What, are you scared I'm gonna rape you? Nah, that's Father's job."

Father heard his name, glancing over to look at them. Ed turned away so Father didn't see him blush. Carnal smiled innocently at Father until he turned away. 

"Ohhh, repressing our feelings now?" Carnal grinned.

"I don't have any feelings to repress."

"You little liar! HA HA!" 

"Why are you so high?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz I fucked Greed earlier. Here, let me tell you about it."

Lust glanced over.

"Sex? Let me in on this action."

"Sure," Carnal said cheerfully. He was about to describe, in detail, precisely how he had fucked Greed, when Father stood, crossing to the doors to the main hall, opening them. 

They revealed Envy, frozen in the act of walking towards the stairs. His outfit (black slacks, white shirt, unbuttoned at top, nice dress shoes) was soaking wet. His hair dripped water onto the floor. Evidently it was raining outside. The dress shirt was soaked and completely see-through, as it was dripping wet. His shirt stuck to his nipples, which were peaked and hard from the cold of the rainwater outside. Father took a step towards him. 


	16. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of Edvy to tide you over. However, you will be getting a massive load of smut in the next few chapters (and yes, Envy will take part)

Father stepped forward, facing Envy, and murmured something too quietly for the rest of them to hear. Envy responded in kind. The blonde reached out, winding his arm around Envy's waist, pulling him closer while they talked. He stroked a finger down Envy's neck, and then continued down over his nipple. Envy blushed and whispered something. Father promptly kissed him, tangling a hand in his damp hair. Father then closed the door, leaving them all staring interestedly (and in Ed's case, lustily, and maybe slightly jealously). 

"I think we all know what they're doing," said Carnal, making the wickedest rape face Ed had seen in a while. Everyone started eating again. Ed, however, felt slightly nauseous. Was Envy being raped behind that door?

About ten minutes later, the door opened. Envy came in, in dry clothes, looking like he'd been hit by a sledgehammer. Father came in after him, looking immaculate (as usual) and smirking like a satisfied cat. Envy slipped into the empty seat at Father's left. Father sat down at the head of the table. Ed noticed the empty seat at Father's right. Was he supposed to sit there? No. He knows what he's doing by leaving that seat empty. If he wants you to sit there, who cares. I can't give in to pressure. 

Ed was too busy thinking angry thoughts about Father to control his filter when Carnal asked him a question. 

"Soooo," Carnal said, waggling his eyebrows, "how many people has the pipsqueak killed?"

"How many people have you raped?" Ed shot back, hardly aware of his vocal cords. All he knew was that Carnal was being annoying. 

"He got you," Greed said, grinning.

"Just like he gets you every night?" Ed replied, examining his fork. Greed just snorted amusedly. 

Carnal's head snapped towards Ed. "Dang, turn down the heat!" 

"I guess you could say you're always in heat."

Corruption started laughing, a dry but merry sound. Greed patted Ed on the back. 

"Nice, Ed."

"T-Thanks," Ed said, suddenly becoming self-conscious. Ed glanced up at the head of the table to find Envy choking with silent laughter. Father was watching him, smiling faintly. He instantly looked away, scowling. Damn it, was he just playing into Father's hands?! Did Father want him to get closer (or further away, in Carnal's case) with the others? The servants came and took away the last course. Once more, all the homunculi started rise, as if on cue. Ed stood, determined not to be left behind this time. They all started to troop off towards the stairs, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned, to find Envy behind him. 

"We're going upstairs to the card room. I...didn't want you to be left behind."

Ed blushed. "T-Thanks..."

"Follow me."

Envy started up the stairs. Ed tried, and failed utterly, to keep his eyes off of Envy's ass as he climbed the stairs, trailing the raven-haired Sin. Envy glanced back.

"Are you trying to be left behind?" he asked, smiling faintly. Ed realized he'd stopped in his tracks, salivating slightly. 

"Sorry..." Ed murmured, climbing up the stairs. He was almost to the top, with Envy waiting for him, when he slipped. Ed gave a cry of fear as he fell backwards. He was falling...and then warm arms wrapped around him, catching him just before he hit the railing. Envy's eyes were wide, and he gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Ed's eyes. 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ed said, his voice coming out high-pitched and squeaky. Envy was so close Ed could have kissed him. Suddenly, Envy scooped him up, sweeping him into his arms bridal style. Ed squawked in surprise. 

"I don't want to risk you falling again," Envy said, smirking. "You seen a little spaced out."

Envy carried Ed to one of the many rooms on the second floor, where the homunculi were just going in. The card room had many pieces of luxurious furniture, the most obvious a group of leather sofas surrounding a circular coffee table. The only lights in the room came from the fireplace and soft lights centered around the sofas and a pool table across from them. Ed could hear rain pattering on the windows, which were hidden by heavy curtains. Ed went to sit in an armchair in the corner, but Envy pulled him over to the coffee table, where a deck of cards was laid out. Greed was settled in one sofa, keeping a safe distance from Pride, who was grinning excitedly. Wrath was on another. Prejudice, Lust, Corruption, and Carnal were on the third. Gluttony and Sloth were nowhere in sight. The fourth was empty. Ed went to sit on the empty one, but Wrath caught his attention, beckoning. 

"Come sit with me, Ed. It's lonely sitting by yourself during a game of cards."

Ed sat down next to him, glancing at Envy, only to find him setting up a game of pool for him and Father. 

"Oh, good, fresh blood!" Pride said, noticing Ed's presence at the table. 

"Get ready," Wrath said, "because this will be the bloodiest game of Go Fish you've every played." 

Pride dealt the cards, while grinning malevolently at Ed. Ed wanted to shrivel up and hide in a corner, but Wrath encouraged him. By the third round, cheating was rampant. By the fourth round, most of the homunculi looked ready to slit someone's throat. Lust was about to stab Greed's eyes out when Wrath hastily intervened, suggesting they watch Father and Envy's game instead. So the cards were set down temporarily. Envy and Father were just starting a new game. 

"Would you like the break, Father?"

"You can break, Envy," Father purred.

"...Very well."

Envy started, neatly hitting one of the cues into a pocket. Father went next, hitting two cues. They continued like this, until finally it was Envy's turn and one cue was left. Envy took aim, and then took his shot. The cue went into the easternmost pocket. Envy had won. The homunculi cheered. Envy blinked, and then smiled faintly.

"Well played, Envy," Father said. 

"Thank you, Father. However, you were holding back on me. May I ask for a rematch?"

 


	17. Pet

Father smirked. "Fine. Let's have..." Father's voice dropped to a purr. "A rematch." 

They started another game, and Father mopped the floor with Envy, not just once, but three times. Envy graciously accepted defeat, laughing. Father and Envy started over, heading towards the empty couch. Ed quickly engaged in conversation with Wrath so he wouldn't feel compelled to look at the pair. Another round of cards was started, and Ed started to feel pretty tired. He leaned his head against the leather, and drifted into a half-sleep, eventually leaning on Wrath's shoulder. Wrath glanced at the sleeping blonde nervously, then at Father. Father felt Wrath's eyes on him and looked up. His eyes instantly went to Ed, understanding the source of Wrath's discomfort. Father stood, crossing to Wrath's couch. 

"Let's switch places." 

Father gently supported Ed's shoulders, and Wrath got up, crossing to the other couch. The tall dominant sat down in Wrath's old spot, leaning Ed's body against his shoulder and placing a gentle hand on Ed's thigh. Ed slept for 15 more minutes or so, before waking up, yawning. Ed suddenly realized someone had a hand on his thigh, and twisted his head to find Father sitting next to him, saying something to Lust. Ed instantly froze, and remained that way until everyone started to get up to go to bed. Envy paused at the door, glancing back at Ed. 

"Come on, Ed. It's bedtime." 

Ed looked nervously at Father's hand on his thigh, then back at Envy. 

"It's not that hard to get up, Ed."

Ed slowly started to rise, trying not to touch Father. Father removed his hand from Ed's thigh, allowing him to rise. Ed glanced back at Father. Was this another of his traps? 

"Go on and join your playmate, Edward," Father murmured, gently giving Ed's ass a push. Ed yelped and practically sprinted to the door. They left the room in silence, beginning to make their way through the long hallways to Father's room. 

"Ummm, Envy?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get my own room, like you?"

"If you please him and follow instructions, he will reward you by assigning you your own room and less strict parameters. He can also expand or decrease your access to the grounds or even the house. At the moment you can only access the house. If you behave, he will be more likely to grant you permission if you ask for something."

"If I behave, will he let me see Roy again?"

Envy sighed. "I keep forgetting you were already in a relationship. I think that for your own sake, you should forget about Roy. You'll probably never see him again."

"But I-"

"Shush! No more questions."

Ed walked in silence, musing, until they got to Father's room. Envy went in, holding the door for Ed. 

"Do you want to go first?" Envy gestured towards the bathroom. 

"Sure..." 

Ed went in and took a quick shower, donning the white robe and sitting on the loveseat. Envy went in, shutting the bathroom door behind him.  Ed looked around, taking in the room, when his gaze fell on the bedside table. It was simple, with two drawers. However, the bottom one was locked. Ed eyes widened as he flashed back to last night. 

_"Put the phone in the second drawer, would you?"_

Could his phone be in the drawer? If his phone was there, he could call Roy...he could get out of here. He quickly went over to the bedside table, testing the lock. It was quite strong.

"Sorry, Winry." 

Ed stripped a piece of metal off his arm, and started to pick the lock. A few minutes later, he was ready to give up when- click! The lock gave, springing open. Ed opened the drawer reaching in...

And froze, as he found himself staring at a vast and varied collection of sex toys and dildos. Ed stared for five seconds, and then slammed the drawer shut, locking it. He immediately went back to the loveseat. Envy came out of the shower, slipping on a robe, and sat down next to Ed. The blonde continued to sit in diligence, his brain whirring with shock. Suddenly, he noticed Envy watching him intensely.  

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this. If I hadn't lost control..."

"It's not your fault, Envy," Ed whispered. 

"And you!" Envy exclaimed, anger coming into his voice. "You're too nice. Why did you come to defend me ?! You could've kept yourself out of this mess."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, can I?" Ed demanded, tears stinging his eyes. 

"...You're right. What's happened has happened, and there's no use feeling regrets right now. I'm sorry I yelled." 

"It's okay; I understand."

"Father will be here soon. Let me show you the proper to sit when he comes in."

Envy had Ed kneel, with his palms on his knees. 

"Don't spread your legs, or else he'll take that to mean that you want sex. If you want sex, go ahead, but I personally advise against it. Also, avert your eyes unless he tells you to look at him. Even if he tilts your chin up, don't look. Wait until he tells you to. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Here he is now. Sit up."

They promptly sat up, averting their eyes as Father entered. Father walked over to them, studying Ed. Ed kept his eyes down. Father reached out, tipping Ed's head back. Ed still don't look. Father suddenly pushed a hand between Ed's legs, grinding against him. Ed cried out in surprise and arousal, but still didn't look. Father laughed, pulling away. 

"You've trained him well, Envy. I'm pleased."

"Thank you, Father." 

Ed still didn't look up. Father glanced at him, and smiled faintly. 

"Good boy," he murmured, patting Ed's head. "You can look at me now."

Father headed off to the bathroom to shower. Ed ran a hand through his hair, and then smelled it. Father's scent clung to it, and Ed inhaled softly, enjoying the soothing smell. Soon Father came out, and sat on the bed. 

"Sit in my lap, Edward."

Ed nervously came over. He blushed from the proximity of Father's body as he settled in his lap. Father gently undid Ed's braid, combing his hair first with his fingers and then with the hairbrush. Ed got more and more sleepy. Father then sat ed back against the pillows, 

"Your turn, Envy."

He combed out Envy's hair too. Father then pulled Envy and Ed towards him. The blonde gently pulled the covers over all of them, guiding Ed into his lap. The lights dimmed, and Envy curled up against Father's side. Ed was sitting rather uncomfortably on Father's lap, when Father suddenly pulled Ed closer, pressing him into his muscled chest. Ed yelped slightly, attempting to free himself from Father's grasp. Father pulled him closer until he couldn't struggle any more. 

"I see you were investigating my bedside table."

 


	18. Pet

Shit, Ed thought, swallowing nervously. "I-"

"Did you like what you found? I'm sure you did, with a sex drive like yours."

"Wha-no, I-!"

"Don't deny it, Edward. Even now, you're raring to go."

Father promptly slipped a hand between Ed's legs, grabbing him. 

"See, Edward. You're rock hard. It's adorable."

Father gave his crotch a squeeze, smirking. Ed gasped, trying to free himself of Father's grasp, but one powerful forearm kept him in place. 

"If you wanted to masturbate you should have told me. I could've gotten you what you needed."

"I-I don't...I wasn't masturbating..."

"Oh, I see. You wanted me to use one on you? You could've asked, you know. Envy can also satisfy your needs. He can be very handy with a vibrator where it counts."

Ed was blushing furiously. Father felt Ed's cock twitch and he laughed.

"Admit it, Edward. You want sex. Go on, say it."

"No...I don't."

Father pushed against him from behind, and Ed was incapable of suppressing his moan. 

"...N-No..."

"Admit it. Tell us you're just a little slut who wants to suck cock. And yes, Envy, I know you're still awake."

Father ground harder against Ed, who whimpered, biting his lip as his body begged for him to submit to Father's advances. 

"Aaaah...please..." Ed begged, trying to rub up on Father. 

"All you have to do is say it, Edward. Come on, I know you won't be able to hold out for much longer."

Father brushed a long finger over Ed's thigh and the last of Ed's resolve crumbled. 

"I-I-I want..."

"Yes?" Father purred, licking Ed's earlobe.

"I want sex..." Ed whimpered. 

"And?"

"A-And I'm a slut who wants to suck cock..." Ed flushed in shame as the words crossed his lips. Father hummed pleasedly in Ed's ear. 

"Good. But I'm afraid it's rather late, and we need to be getting to bed."

"Wha-?"

Father gently shifted Ed off his lap, and pulled his two pets close. He snapped his fingers and the lights went out.

"Good night," Father said, and Ed could hear the pleased smirk in his voice. 

Ed lay curled into Father's side, his skin flushed and overheated. Fuck that bastard, Ed thought bitterly. I was all hot and now he's not even going to do anything?! Why? Ed was left throbbing, frustrated, and unsatisfied for the rest of the night. 

Ed awoke, shifting uncomfortably. He was in bed with Envy, who had an arm wrapped around Ed's waist,  Father nowhere to be seen. He heard a knock on the door. Ed sat up. As he did so, Envy's hand brushed against the inside of Ed's thigh, causing Ed to shudder uncontrollably. Ed still hadn't gotten over last night and now that Father had riled him up he desperately wanted sex. Being denied made Ed horny. He crossed the room to the door, opening it and peering with groggy eyes at the servant standing there, holding a plate filled with breakfast food. 

"Hello?" Ed asked, squinting at the young boy.

"Father sent me to give you breakfast. He says he doesn't want you to overheat, so take it easy. Once you're done with the plate, just set it on this cart." The servant indicated a silver serving cart beside the door. 

"Thanks," Ed said through gritted teeth as the servant passed him the plate, bowing. Ed shut the door, and sat cross legged against the wall, starting to munch on some bacon. Damn that man, Ed thought angrily. Father knew precisely what he had done last night, and he had the nerve to mock Ed about it? Ed finished the food, grumbling angrily about a certain blonde bastard, and put the plate in the cart, crawling back to the bed and nestling against Envy. He slept for another few hours, and then woke up again. This time he was alone, nestled in the blankets. Ed sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

Suddenly, his eyes went unbidden to the bedside table. No, Ed told himself. Father would know. And besides, I'm not going to masturbate. What if someone comes in? The more he argued with himself, the more he became aware of his need for release. He was throbbing, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. Oh, well, Ed thought, it won't hurt to go for a few minutes. In a matter of seconds, Ed was at the bedside table, picking the lock. He pulled open the drawer, staring at the plethora of sex toys before him. His mouth went dry. Ed reached in, his fingertips grazing a large vibrator, when the door opened. 

Fuck, Ed thought.

Ed didn't turn around. He didn't want to see who it was. Maybe it was Envy...

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Father's voice filled the room, sending shivers down Ed's spine.

"Didn't I tell you to ask me for these things? How disobedient."

Ed said nothing, red with shame. 

"You know, in some Middle Eastern countries, if a thief steals a knife, they get their hand cut off with that same knife."

Ed started to tremble uncontrollably. 

"I think the same rule applies here, don't you think?"

Ed couldn't speak. He felt like his throat had closed up in fear. Father advanced on Ed, stopping just behind him.

"Don't you think?"

Ed parted his lips, trying to get the words out of his paralyzed throat.

"Very well. If you're going to be stubborn about it..Pain."

 A thousand bolts of electricity shot through his body, tearing through every inch of him. Ed gave a choked scream, curling in on himself. The pain continued for about ten more seconds, and then died away.

"Next time it will last for thirty seconds, so I suggest you answer my question. I repeat, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes..."

"After all, picking a lock is rather thief-like, isn't it? And the very presence of a lock implies that it should remain locked doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. It seems you understand. Now, we are lacking one thing in this equation. The knife."

 Ed started trembling again.

"Sooo," Father reached down, tilting Ed's head up, "let's change the rules a bit, hmmm? How about this; if a thief steals a sex toy, they get that same sex toy used on them. Sound fair to you?"

 "Yes..." Ed whispered. 

 

 

 


	19. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. Because you all know how very much I love cliffhangers.

"Good."

Father leaned to look over Ed's shoulder. 

"Oh, but Edward, look, we already have a problem. You took your hand off the toy. Well, in that case, you're going to have to choose another one, aren't you?"

Ed's stomach dropped. He didn't want to choose, what if he chose wrong? He didn't know anything about sex toys...

"But-!"

"Choose, Edward, or I use them all on you, and I can assure you that you'd much rather have just one. However, it is more fun for me, so I think I'll just go ahead and-"

Ed screwed his eyes shut, and reached in blindly, grabbing a random toy. Father took it from him, keeping it from Ed's sight. 

"On the bed, Edward."

Ed just stared at the floor in fear. Father sighed, picking Ed up and tossing him on the bed. Ed crawled up against the pillows, blushing, tugging his robe down between his legs to try and cover himself. Father seated himself in front of Ed.

"Nice choice, Edward."

Father revealed the toy, smirking. It was about a foot and a half long and white, with a head the shape and size of a tennis ball. This connected to a long tube base that slimmed out near the end. A switch with several different levels was on the middle of the toy. Ed stared in horror, and immediately started begging. 

"No, please, no I-I can't fit that inside me please I'll tear, Father, anything but this please-"

"As satisfying as it is for me to hear you beg for mercy so very sincerely, I'm afraid I must break it to you that this is a vibrator, not a dildo."

"What? Oh..." Ed blushed furiously, gritting his teeth to keep embarrassed tears from his eyes. He supposed it must be battery operated then...

Father shifted towards Ed, reaching out a hand. Ed held one of his up, trying to defend himself.

"W-Wait! I'm not ready!"

Ed's legs were yanked apart. Father then grabbed Ed's hand, pining it to the bed. Before Ed could use his other, Father switched the vibrator on to a medium speed, opening his robe, and  pressing it against Ed's tip. Ed cried out at the unexpected stimulation, eyes widening.

"You like that, don't you?"

Precum was already leaking from Ed, who in response to Father's question moaned loudly. He'd never had stimulation this strong before. 

Father laughed, stroking the vibrator down Ed's shaft, pressing against him. Ed whimpered as he ground against the vibrator. 

"Didn't take you very long to get hard, did it?" Father observed, moving the vibrator up in a long stroke, and gently resting it on Ed's head. 

"Haah...ngh..."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes...ugh..."

"Then touch yourself. Provide your own pleasure. Go on. It's not that hard."

Ed closed his eyes, panting as he tried to regain control over his trembling body. 

"But I...don't know...hnn...what to do..."

 Father pressed hard. 

"Rephrase that, Edward."

Ed writhed at the increase in pressure, gasping for air. 

"Please...help me t-touch myself...Father."

Father smiled pleasedly. 

He took Ed's free hand in his own, dragging it down his sweat slick skin to his navel, then back up to his chest. Ed back arched at the touch, and he practically purred with pleasure as his sensitive, flushed skin was caressed. Father shifted the vibrator down to Ed's glans, stroking gently. Ed gave a choked moan, his fingers tangling in the sheets. Father took one of Ed's hands in his, guiding it to Ed's nipple. 

"Rub it."

Ed started to rub his peaked nipple, making sounds of pleasure as Father moved the vibrator to his balls. He started to get into it, pinching and squeezing the swollen buds. 

"Good. Experiment, Edward. Do whatever feels good."

Ed followed suit quite enthusiastically, making Father laugh quietly. 

"So eager."

Ed blushed, but did not stop touching himself. A few minutes later, Father spoke.

"I'm going to speed up the vibrator, all right?"

Ed blinked in surprise and fear. "What? No, I can barely even deal with it now...hnnn..." This was true; Ed's body was twitching uncontrollably, and he was already too sensitive. Any more stimulation and it would start to hurt...But he needed more if he wanted to come...

"You're so adorable when you're afraid, Edward. Even if you're already thinking about it."

Ed opened his mouth to deny this claim when Father turned it up, rapidly converting his words into unintelligible moans. 

"AHHHH!...fuh..."

Ed's toes curled and he moaned, saliva dripping from his mouth as Father pressed the vibrator against his entrance. He was about to cum when the vibrator shifted away, coming to rest on his thigh. It did allow him to regain some feeling in his cock, which had gotten slightly numb with the vibrations, but it made him so very frustrated. He was about to start begging Father to put it back on when the door opened and Envy came inside, immediately seeing the two of them on the bed. The raven haired homunculus instantly turned around, and was about to close the door when Father spoke.

"Did I say you could go, Envy?"

Envy paused.

"No, Father."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Closing the door, Father."

"I see that," Father said sarcastically. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I left it open when I entered the room."

Father's eyes narrowed. "Come here."

Envy walked over to the bed, trying not to stare at Ed. 

"Envy, I don't like when people make excuses. Let me ask again; what were you doing?"

"I was...going to leave, Father."

"That's better. Why?"

"Because I was embarrassed and angry."

"Why? Why were you angry, Envy?"

Envy opened his mouth to answer but Father cut him off. 

"You're angry because you wanted to be the one on top of him, am I right?"

Envy made no comment, his brow creasing ever so slightly. 

"You wanted to be the one to educate him in these matters. Unfortunately, you didn't ask my permission, and went off to sleep with him, and now we're here. You caused this, Envy. So don't be angry at me. And besides, even if you hadn't slept with him, I would have met him eventually, most likely in battle, and then he'd still be mine."

"...I see, Father."

Father pulled away from Ed, leaving him gasping for air and aroused. He turned the vibrator off,  set it on the bedside table, and then turned back to Ed. He grabbed Ed's hips, and then in one smooth movement pulled Ed onto his lap. Ed's head lolled back on Father's shoulder as the dominant spread Ed's legs, stroking his thighs. 

"Now, Edward, you've been a good boy lately. I was expecting you to try and escape immediately, but you've proved me wrong. I'm pleased."

"O-Okay?" Ed stuttered out, shifting his hips imperceptibly in an attempt to get Father's stroking fingers higher on his thighs. 

"So, I think you should be rewarded," Father purred, gently gripping Ed's thighs so he couldn't shift them. "Tell me, Edward, have you ever had a blow job?"

"...A what?" He'd heard Mustang boasting about receiving them, but had never really wanted to know what they were. 

Father sighed. "Have you ever had someone, male or female, bring their mouths into contact in any way with your cock?"

"Wha-NO!" 

"Good. Then this will be your first time."

"Wait, what are you-"

Father covered Ed's mouth with a hand, keeping his legs spread with the other. 

"Envy, come over here."


	20. Pet

Envy crawled onto the bed until he was in between Ed's spread legs. Just the sight of Envy sitting cross legged in front of him, with lust filled eyes, nearly made Ed cum. 

"Good. Now kneel, Envy."

Envy knelt, supporting himself on his hands and blushing slightly. 

"Prep him."

Envy nodded.

"Yes, Father."

Because of the angle of Ed's hips, Envy had to lean towards him as he reached out, taking Ed's soft tip between his fingers. He started stroking it, using Ed's cum, which was now leaking out of him as he became aroused again, as lubricant. Ed started to whimper again, and Father removed his hand from the alchemist's mouth, allowing his cries to reach full volume. Father placed his hand back on Ed's thigh, holding him even wider for Envy's ministrations. Envy continued for several minutes, until Father told him to stop. Envy's black gloves now had small splatters of pre-cum on them, staining them a whitish-grey. 

"You can begin now."

Envy gripped Ed's thigh in one hand, his hand ending up right alongside Father's. He held Ed's hard cock in the other. Envy started to lean down in between Ed's legs, shifting onto his knees and elbows so he could better reach the erect member. 

"W-Wait..." Ed whimpered, glancing down at the very arousing sight of Envy about to suck him off. 

Envy paused a hair's breadth from Ed's tip, glancing up hesitantly at him. The burning lust in his eyes, however, counteracted whatever innocence the hesitance might have given him. 

"Lick him, Envy," Father purred.

Envy licked him, closing his eyes as he did so. The unfamiliar sensation of a warm tongue on his cock made Ed groan in pleasure. It didn't help that the tongue in question was Envy's. 

"Ahhh...Envy..."

"Now suck."

Ed didn't think he was ready for that yet. He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to cum yet. He wanted to have Envy for as long as he could, and was reaching ejaculation much faster than he thought he would. 

"N-No, Envy, don't suck yet...please"

Envy leaned in, pausing, and then gave his head a gentle suck, peeking up at Ed to see his reaction. Envy was not disappointed. 

"Hahhn...please, I-I can't..." 

Envy then took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue flicking up Ed's shaft. Ed moaned, and Father laughed in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. His hand went to Ed's nipple, stroking and squeezing it. Ed cried out, bucking his hips into Envy's mouth. 

"You want more, Edward?" Father purred. "What do you say?"

"Hnnn...p-please!"

Father smirked. 

"Envy, deeper."

Envy complied with the order, taking Ed even deeper. Ed gasped, leaning back against Father. By now he was incapable of speech. Ed's hands slipped into his long locks, urging him to suck harder. Envy laughed around him, delicately sucking on his tip. Ed practically writhed in pleasure. Envy wrapped a hand around the base of Ed's cock while sucking on the rest of him. The raven haired homunculus continued until Ed choked out a cry, back arching, his legs trembling. Envy continued licking him, swallowing the hot, salty liquid that spurted into his mouth. 

"Was it good, Envy?" Father asked. Envy glanced up at him, cum dripping from his mouth.

"Delicious," Envy purred, lowering his lashes and directing his gaze at Ed as he slowly and delicately licked every last drop of cum from his lips. Ed shuddered and rested his head on Father's shoulder, trying to regain control of his vocal cords. 

"I suppose I should sample some later, then."

Ed gave a small whimper at the thought of Father between his legs, feasting on him, slurping-Stop that, Ed told himself. Don't even think about it. Suddenly, he felt gentle, long-fingered hands shifting him off Father's lap and onto the bed. Father gently tucked Ed's bangs behind his ear with those long fingers, and then pulled up the covers.

"I think Ed has had enough for now...hmmm, Ed?"

"Yes..." Ed said weakly, already feeling his body getting heavy with exhaustion. 

"Well then, see you at lunch. Feel free to sleep in. You also might want to take a bath."

"Mmmm," was all Ed said, starting to fall asleep. Father and Envy left, leaving Ed curled up under the covers. He slept for a few hours, then dragged himself into the bathroom for a bath. He nearly fell asleep in the tub, but managed to sit down on the bathroom mat with a towel wrapped around him before sleeping again. He awoke, tucked back in to the bed, with Envy's scent in the sheets. He assumed Envy had put him back in bed sometime after he fell asleep in the bathroom. He checked the clock. 6:45. 

Nearly time for dinner. Ed got up, dressed, and went downstairs, each stair step making his pelvis and legs ache. He arrived downstairs to find Wrath there as usual. They waited in tense silence for the others. Soon the rumbling was heard, and the homunculi, including Father and Envy, came down the stairs. Carnal was a strange bastard, as usual, and made all kind of guesses about what had happened earlier, ranging from believable to superhuman. He was in the middle of asking Ed if he could do a split while taking two cocks at the same time, when Envy called to Ed from the head of the table.

"Hey, Ed, do you want to sit up here today?" He indicated the empty seat to Father's right. Ed gratefully accepted the offer. However, he avoided Envy and Father's eyes during dinner, and after noticing Ed didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation, Envy simply struck up conversation with Father. After dinner, they made their way to the card room. This time Ed merely watched the aggressive card playing, feeling drained. After the game, Father walked up with them to the bedroom. Ed had already taken a shower, so he got into bed immediately. Father took advantage of this and combed his hair out. The gentle tugs in his hair from the comb calmed Ed, and soon he was feeling tired. Envy came out of the shower, and got his hair combed as well. Soon Father turned the lights out. However, before Ed went to sleep, Father informed him of his activities the next day.

"Edward, you have your first pet lesson planned for tomorrow. Come to the room Lust took you to at 2:00. I'll be waiting."

 

 

 

 


	21. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have good news for you. I will be publishing much more often on Archive now, so look forward to more regular updates!

Ed instantly snapped out of the strange, far-away mental state that he'd passed the past few hours in. 

"W-What? Already?"

Father huffed a laugh in Ed's ear, pulling him closer. 

"Yes, Edward. I've decided to speed up your training a little. In the beginning, I was planning to give you a week to adjust, but since then, I've become truly aware of how very inexperienced you are. With this in light, I decided to start sooner rather than later. After all, we do have a lot of topics to cover. And your spirit could use a little breaking. It is often very hard for you to submit, and that is something essential you're going to have to learn. It is going to be a painful process, but I will enjoy it very much and it will definitely yield the desired results from you."

Ed swallowed nervously, thinking of the implications. What did Father mean? Pain?! Ed was starting to feel rather nervous now. He knew that in the morning he would probably have a panic attack as the information truly sunk in. 

"Even now, you're being stubborn."

"No, I'm not!" Ed was about to say more when he realized he  _was_  being stubborn just by answering. 

"Yes, you are."

"But...I really wasn't..."

"You're hiding your true reaction to the information I'm giving you. Given what I know of your personality, you would either be arguing with me right now to try and dissuade me or beg for mercy, depending on your mental state. Isn't that right?"

"Well, it's a natural reaction if I'm scared to defend myself..."

"That's not your job anymore, Edward."

"W-What?"

"It is my job now to defend you, not yours. As long as you remain compliant and honest with me, you should have no need to defend yourself."

"Well, how am I supposed to remain compliant when you're forcing me to have...to let you..."

"To let me what?" Father asked amusedly, stroking a hand across Ed's ribs.

"To let you...touch me," Ed choked out, flusteredly.

"I think I've done a lot more than just touch you, don't you think?"

Ed flushed, biting his lip as blood rushed through his body, pooling in his hips. Father just huffed a soft laugh in Ed's ear. 

"Go to sleep. You want to be rested for tomorrow."

Ed slowly started to relax, until he felt the hand of a certain raven-haired homunculus snake across his waist, settling at the small of his back. He felt a nose nudge his, and then move to his neck. Envy exhaled slowly, his warm breath heating Ed's skin. 

"E-Envy?" Ed stuttered out, tilting his neck back in spite of himself. 

"Go to sleep, Ed," Envy murmured, nestling into his neck. Ed frowned. Envy was the one who had started it...but he was so tired...

Ed woke up, the sunlight stinging his eyes. He groaned, wrapping himself up in the blanket, burying his head in one of the pillows. Suddenly a laugh rang out in the room. Ed sat up and shielded his eyes with a hand, to find Envy perched on the edge of the bed, laughing quietly.

"You're so cute in the morning. It's like watching a little baby or something."

Ed grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. Suddenly he felt hands taking the blanket from him and setting him down on a chair. Ed squinted, trying to see what Envy was doing. And then a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped over his head. Ed gave a cry of surprise, awakening fully.

"What the hell?!"

Envy laughed.

"Now you're awake, Chibi. Also, it's 11:32. You missed breakfast."

Ed noticed how hungry he was and groaned, wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

"Buuut, because I'm so nice, I saved some for you. Eat up."

A plate of eggs, bacon, spinach, and toast was laid before him. Ed dug in ravenously, wolfing down the toast before attacking the bacon. Envy watched with raised eyebrows as Ed consumed the entire plate, licking his lips and sighing happily. 

"Father said you can do as wish for the next few hours until your first...session."

Ed paused, glancing up at Envy. Shit. He'd forgotten about that. Just thinking about it made his stomach clench up. Envy opened his mouth, starting a sentence, and then closed it again. 

"Just...be on your best behavior for him. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Envy turned around and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Ed sat on the bed for a few more minutes, panicking slightly, and then rose. He dressed and then went up to the library.  Pride was cataloging books at one of the tables. He wordlessly handed Ed some gloves before going back to work. Ed wandered off into the shelves, finding a few books on combat and settling down in a corner. He read and read and read, and would have read for many hours if Envy hadn't appeared, walking towards him. 

"It's time, Ed,"

"O-Oh..." Ed said, standing hurriedly. He replaced the books, and was about to head in the direction of the door when Envy grabbed his arm. 

"Envy? What are you-"

Envy's lips crashed into his, his arm wrapping securely around Ed's waist. Ed moaned faintly, tangling his hands in Envy's hair. The homunculus sucked Ed's lower lip into his mouth, and then nipped at it gently. Ed pulled him closer, closing his eyes. A warm tongue brushed Ed's lips, demanding entrance. The blonde opened his mouth, welcoming Envy in. Envy dragged his tongue over Ed's teeth, and then suddenly pulled away, resting his forehead against Ed's.

"Sorry," Envy murmured. "I couldn't control myself. You should probably go, or else we're going to do something we're both going to regret."

Ed swallowed, kissed Envy's forehead gently, and then managed to tear himself away, tripping through the bookshelves and making his way to the third floor. He paused before the reinforced door. Okay, Ed told himself, just reach out and open the door. It'll be fine. He reached out, grabbed the handle, and then paused. He was so nervous. Just open it. He won't kill you. Just behave well. Ed opened the door, stepping over the threshold. 

Father was waiting, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He also had a pair of leather gloves on, Ed noted nervously. Whenever Ed was nervous, he always started analyzing everything and getting himself worked up. He'd been doing this since he was a young child, and had never gotten out of the habit. He was trying to imagine what activities would require leather gloves, and getting even more scared, when he felt a leather clad hand touch his chin.

"Are you quite alright, Edward?"

Ed realized that he'd been standing in the doorway for some time, staring blankly at Father. It seemed to him that while he was staring, immersed in his own thoughts, Father had gone behind him, shut the door, and-

"You seem very distracted. Are you ignoring me on purpose?"

Ed's heart raced, his breath hitching as he heard a slight note of steel in Father's voice.

"N-No, I was just thinking..."

Father cocked his head, considering Ed's response. "I will accept that for now. Strip."

Ed blushed, but slowly started to undress, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. He undid his pants, slipping out of them, and deposited them next to his shirt. Finally, he was left standing in front of Father in nothing but his underwear. He flushed embarrassedly, clasping his hands in front of his crotch. Father smirked.

"Those too, Edward. Or do you want me to take them off?"

Ed's eyes widened, and he quickly pulled off his underwear.  

"Good boy." Suddenly, Father pulled something out of his pocket, kneeling before Ed. He slipped it onto Ed's cock, securing it at the base of him. Ed gasped, trying to pull away even as goosebumps raced up his skin. The alchemist glanced at whatever Father had put onto him to find a black band secured around his base. 

"W-What is that?"

"You'll see."

Father stood and hooked a finger into Ed's collar, pulling Ed towards him. 

"Tell me, Edward, does stripping in front of me make you excited?"

"Yes," Ed whimpered, staring helplessly into Father's molten gold eyes. Just looking at Father made bolts of arousal shoot down to his crotch. He started to get hard. 

Father suddenly scooped Ed up, walking across the room and depositing Ed in a chair which Ed was very familiar with. 

"You're all heated up already? So eager."

Ed flushed, glancing down to find himself to be half hard, thick drops of precum dripping from him. He immediately looked up again, to find Father in front of him. Father knelt before him, gently stroking his inner thigh. Ed blinked. What was the point of this session? Suddenly, Father's hand wrapped around his cock, encased in those leather gloves. Ed gave a yelp, trying to pull away.

"S-Stop! I don't want you to touch me!"

"Oh, really?" Father purred. "So my touch doesn't arouse you? What about yesterday, hmmm?"

"That was only a natural reaction," Ed said huffily, trying to pry Father's hand off him. 

"I see. So this," Father flicked Ed's tip with a cool, glove clad finger, "is just a natural reaction?"

Ed bit back a groan. "Yes."

"Well, if I don't arouse you, you shouldn't have any problems with today's lesson. If I do, this may become painful." 

"Huh? I don't-Ahhhh!"

Father had leaned in, licking Ed's head with the flat of his tongue. The second he did this, Ed got fully hard. But instead of pleasure, as Ed was used to, pain shot through his cock, and he started to soften. 

"How does that feel, Edward? Painful?" 

Ed touched the black band around his cock, puzzled and a little bit angry. "What is this?"

"That is a spiked cock ring. It will keep you from being aroused, even if it is just a "natural reaction." Of course, I could take it off at any time. You just have to ask. Now, I want to fuck that delicious ass of yours, so let's get started."

Ed didn't have a chance to protest as Father stood, picked Ed up, and then sat down, settling Ed in his lap. One of the leather gloves came off, and Father deposited it on the armrest of the chair.  A zipper was undone, and then Ed felt Father's large cock pressing up against him. 

"N-Not yet. I'm not ready..."

Father laughed. "Don't you trust me? I don't want to damage you, Edward." As the dominant said this, Ed felt a lubricated finger press into him, up to the knuckle. Ed whimpered, feeling himself harden and immediately be forced to soften from the pain. Father gently stroked Ed's insides with the tip of his finger.  

 

 

 

 


	22. Pet

  
Father's free hand stroked along his ribs, the cool touch of the leather making Ed shiver. Ed realized with a shock that he was making some very lewd noises and panting. He tried to hold them back by biting his lip, but it was to no avail; he could still hear them in his throat. Father inserted another finger, probing gently. Ed's insides clenched almost painfully around the addition as he was forced to soften again. Father brushed his nose over Ed's neck, listening to Ed's quiet moans. And then stopped the stimulation altogether.

"Tell me, Edward, why do you smell like Envy?"

Father's voice was quiet, and that made Ed more frightened than his words. Ed started to tremble, trying to think of a way to phrase his answer that wouldn't condemn Envy.

"I asked you a question."

"W-We kissed i-in the library...but nothing else."

"Really. I'm glad to see that you're learning to respond truthfully, but it seems like you've broken one of my other rules. Would you care to recite it?"

"I-I had sexual contact w-with E-E-Envy," Ed choked out, stammering so hard while he said Envy's name that it was almost unrecognizable, "and I am not allowed to have that with anyone but you."

Ed swallowed nervously as Father remained silent, most likely contemplating how he would punish Ed. But it wasn't fair; kissing could hardly be counted as sexual contact. He hoped Envy wouldn't get in trouble...

"Do you have any complaints?"

"Well, I-I just thought that it's not really fair, since kissing is nowhere near the intimacy of having sex..." Ed's voice trailed off. What am I thinking, Ed thought to himself nervously. It's not like he'll listen to me.

"Very well. You have a point, and I didn't specify in the rules that you couldn't kiss him. I think you may have the privilege of being able to kiss Envy."

Ed blinked in shock.

"What?"

"After all, I assume you're afraid enough of me that if you thought kissing counted as sexual contact, you would have stopped Envy. So in light of this, I will allow you to exploit this loophole. Of course, this privilege can always be taken away as I see fit."

Ed didn't know what to say. So he settled for a quiet, happy, "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we continue with our session?"

"Y-Yes..." Ed murmured, pleasure pooling in his hips as he became aroused once more. Father's fingers began to thrust in and out of him, occasionally brushing against his prostate. Ed gasped, grinding his hips against Father's probing digits, trying to get him to touch that sweet spot deep inside him. Father laughed in his ear, pressing hard against his prostate. The alchemist cried out as he hardened once more, a sound which was soon followed by a whimper of pain as he was stabbed by the spikes on the cock ring.

"F-Father...it hurts..."

"I thought you said you didn't want me to touch you. In my opinion, that includes helping you come. I'm trusting that you spoke the truth, but if you were lying..."

Father left the question open, knowing that eventually Ed would be forced to choose between admitting he lied or remaining unsatified for however long this session took. And Father was a very patient man. This session could go on for as long as it needed to...

Ed was starting to get truly frustrated, hot tears pricking his eyes as his crotch begged for release. Father gave a tug on Ed's braid, forcing him to tilt his head back as he bounced on Father's cock.

"How do you feel, Edward?"

"Bad," was all Ed said, gritting his teeth as he was stabbed once more. He could actually feel blood welling now up where the spikes pressed in.

"Well, that's not good. Mind telling me why? After all, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"B-Because it hurts...and I'm starting to bleed..."

Father smirked, and decided to feign innocence. "It does? I'm sorry, that's not supposed to happen. See, I thought you weren't aroused by me, so you wouldn't have a problem with this kind of orgasm denial."

Ed growled angrily as Father thrusted particularly hard, pressing against his prostate. The sub's cock was dripping with precum, the vein on the underside pulsing valiantly. This is the last straw, Ed thought vaguely. I can't stand much more of this.

And then Father grabbed his cock, giving it a tug and using his leather clad pointer finger to smear the precum around on the sensitive head. Ed's back arched, and he moaned quite loudly, even as the spikes dug into him once more. Father continued to stroke him, getting him hard on purpose and laughing quietly as Ed was denied again and again. Saliva pooled in Ed's mouth and he whined as Father dug the tip of his finger into the slit in Ed's head. Finally, Ed lost his self control.

"Please...I need to come...I want you to make me come!"

Father stilled his thrusting.

"You want me to touch you? And after you resisted me so much? What if I don't want to?"

Ed's heart nearly stopped. Father wasn't going to touch him? But he needed to come. Now.

"Please...I want you to...I want you..."

"So you're saying you lied to me before? Tell me, what have I told you about lying to me?"

"That I shouldn't do it...but I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Father gave a long, slow thrust against Ed's prostate.

"I think I'll let it slide this time."

Father picked up the pace, and from what Ed could tell, he was getting close. Ed ground his hips impatiently, desperate to come.

Finally Father slammed deep inside him, and at the same time removed the cock ring.

"Come for me, Edward."

Ed's vision spotted and flickered as he came, back arching as his pleasure tore through him. Father held him close, releasing inside him. They remained in this position for several minutes, and then Father got up, gently shifting Ed off him. Ed's insides clenched painfully around the absence of Father's cock. The dominant returned, and proceeded to clean Ed up with a towel, wiping off the cum on the inside of his thighs. He began to speak to Edward.

"Now, we have two very important things on the docket tomorrow. One is your tattoo."

Ed blinked in surprise.

"A tattoo? But I don't-"

"You don't have a choice, Edward. It also marks you as mine in case any other person gets their hands on you. It is the Ouroboros tattoo, which you have probably seen on the other homunculi, and I will decide where to place it. Do you understand?"

"Fine," Ed groaned, pushing the matter out of his brain for now. He didn't want to think about it; he just wanted to rest.

"We are also going for a trip to a favorite store of mine tomorrow, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. Alright?"

"Okay..."

 

 


	23. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut. Was trying to fit it into this one but i got sidetracked with Ed's curiosity.
> 
> Please forgive me ._.

Father finished toweling Ed off, and then examined the base of his cock.

"There is a bit of bleeding here. Do you want me to put some ointment on it?"

"Yes," Ed answered, flinching as Father brushed the tip of his finger over one of the bleeding pinpricks. Father hummed in agreement, and then stood, putting the towel down on the counter of a small table. He opened a drawer that Ed hadn't noticed, pulled out a small container, and then walked back over to Ed. He started to kneel, and then paused when Ed blushed rather hard.

"What is it, Edward?"

"It's just...thinking about you between my legs...is suggestive of...of..."

"Of sex?"

Ed's blush spread, and he nodded. Father stood, and handed him the container.

"Here, do it yourself."

Ed took the container from him, opened it, and smeared some of the ointment on his fingers. He glanced up, however, to find Father watching him, his predatory gaze fixed on Ed's fingers. Under Father's gaze, Ed became so flustered that he couldn't bring himself to put the ointment on.

"C-can you...turn around, or something?" Ed voice trailed off as he became even more embarrassed at how childish he sounded. Father raised his eyebrows, but turned around. Unfortunately, this didn't help much, as he was left staring at Father's shapely ass instead of his face.

"It's so fascinating to me that one moment you could be enthusiastically taking cock, and then the next be a blushing, embarrassed mess. Adorable."

Ed was now the approximate color of a tomato, fingers trembling as he applied the ointment.

"You're taking an awfully long long time with that," Father purred. "Need some help?"

"No!" Ed squeaked, hastily applying the last of the ointment. He then screwed the cap back on the little container, and covered his crotch with his hands. "I'm done now."

Father turned, smirking as he noticed how shy Ed was being.

"You know, Edward, despite the way you act, I think you would respond very well if put in a voyeuristic situation."

Ed frowned. Voyeuristic? It wasn't a word he'd heard before, and he had a strong feeling that he didn't want to know what it meant. Father stalked closer, and tilted Ed's chin up, gently.

"This session is over as of now. If you want, you may leave. Of course, if there are any questions you would like me to answer, do ask them. For example, you could ask me what voyeurism is." Father's voice became tinged with amusement when he mentioned voyeurism, and Ed flushed once more, this time from a feeling of being ignorant of sexual...words. Phrases. Things like that...

"What kind of store are we going to tomorrow?"

Ed blinked. He hadn't meant to say that. In fact, he'd meant to ask about the fourth side of the house, and why he couldn't go there. But now his question was wasted. Oh well.

"It is a sex store, Edward. A very large one at that. You may encounter associates of mine there, along with their pets."

"Associates?"

"Yes. I communicate with them on a daily basis, and we are all part of the Dark Court."

Ed opened his mouth to ask what this "Dark Court" was, but Father placed a finger on his lips.

"That's enough for now, Edward. Put on this robe, and go change into some clean clothes. Envy is reading somewhere on the second floor. You may go find him, if you wish. Go on now."

Father lifted Ed from the chair, set him on his feet, draped the robe around his shoulders, and then gave him a nudge out the door. The lock clicked, and Ed was left in the hallway, his mind buzzing with even more unanswered questions. And then something occurred to him. If Father wouldn't answer his questions, maybe Envy would. Ed pulled the robe around himself, and headed off to Father's room to get some clothes.

 

Envy turned the page, eager to find out what happened to Georgie and his paper boat. He had a feeling that Georgie wasn't going to make it, and that feeling was confirmed as little Georgie saw a clown in the stormdrain. He continued reading, his feeling of consternation increasing as the clown introduced himself as Pennywise. Pennywise the Dancing Clown. And apparently, the storm had "blown him away". Envy snorted. The storm winds would have needed to be going at least forty-five miles per hour to even knock Pennywise over. Who knew how strong the wind would have to be to literally blow someone away? This author clearly had no understanding of physics. The clown offered the boy a balloon.

"Don't take it," Envy muttered, and then, "You're stupid," when Georgie reached out for it. Pennywise then seized the boy's arm, leaning up, most likely to say something creepy.

"Envy?"

Envy blinked, glancing up to find Ed in the doorway, looking ravishing in a tight pair of pants and a rather see-through shirt. A smile spread across the homunculus's face, and he raised a hand, waving.

"'Yep, that's me. What brings you here, Edward Elric? Do you want a balloon?" Envy shed his form, replacing it with Pennywise the Dancing Clown's. Ed gave a little cry as Envy shifted, eyes widening in fear. Then they narrowed, and he marched over to Envy, hands on his hips.

"Don't do that! I used to be terrified of Pennywise!"

"Whatever you say, Elric. Whatever you say..." Envy waggled his eyebrows creepily, but shifted back to his normal form. Ed's eyes brightened at the change, and he suddenly threw himself down in Envy's lap.

"Ed?"

Ed ignored his question, and instead took some strands of his hair, and started to braid them.

"What if I told you Father said we could kiss?"

Envy heart almost seemed to stop, and instantly heat flooded his body. He was desperate for contact with Ed, so desperate...

"I would be very happy. Why?"

Ed finished his braid, and than looked up at Envy.

"Because he said we could, that's why."

Envy instantly leaned forward, hand wrapping loosely around the back of Ed's skull. Ed, however, pulled away.

"There is one condition. Imposed by me, for this particular moment. For every kiss, you have to answer a question."

Envy growled in frustration.

"Oh, really? And what if I decide I don't like that rule?"

Ed's mouth curled up in the smallest of smirks.

"You wouldn't do that. You want me to be happy. And I most assuredly won't be happy if you try to force me to kiss you."

Ed was learning, it seemed. What on earth could he want to learn about?

"Fine."


	24. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is coming! I promise!

Ed smiled happily.

"Good! Then here's my first question: what is the Dark Court?"

Envy blinked. Where had Ed learned about that? Well, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to tell him a little. After all, Father hadn't said he couldn't...

"The Dark Court is a collection of different people in high positions across the country. Most of them are involved in the government, the mafia, the drug dealer business, or the sex trade. Some of the others are ones who have gotten to where they are simply though their own ingenuity and have thus become on par power-wise with the others. Does that answer your question?" As hard as he tried to, Envy couldn't keep the testy note out of his voice. 

"Yes," Ed said. "It does."

Envy instantly pulled Ed close to him, crushing his lips against Ed's. Ed's lithe little body melted against his as he lay down on Envy's muscled chest. Envy tried to get the little alchemist to open his mouth to him, but Ed pulled away, smirking.

"I'm not done yet, Envy. Save the tongue for later."

Envy's eyes narrowed, and he hissed angrily. However, he did not release Ed, keeping his arms wrapped around him. 

"Where's your Ouroboros tattoo?"

"On the outside of my left thigh."

Envy then pulled him in for another kiss, Ed's lips warm against his. He started to gently stroke the nape of Ed's neck as he sucked on Ed's bottom lip. Ed pulled away once more. Envy's eyes narrowed again.

"So full of questions today, Ed."

"Why do you think Father let me kiss you?"

Ah, now here was something he could answer. 

"Well, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, it gives him more power over you, as he can now take away that privilege at any time. Secondly, it's something he does. It's rather hard to explain, actually. But from my experience, he enjoys it when people find loopholes in his rules. He won't punish you for finding one. On the contrary, he will allow you to exploit it. I don't know why. I suppose it's like he's giving you a challenge with the rules and he's waiting to see if you're smart enough to get around them. I've done this before, you see. Loop-hole finding. Now, may I kiss you with tongue, or do you require yet more information from me?"

 "I might," Ed purred, but all the same he leaned forward, those plush lips parting as he kissed Envy slowly and deeply. The raven haired sin slipped his tongue into Ed's mouth, and was rather surprised to find Ed's tongue lying in wait. It clashed with his, and after some rather slippery debating managed to get into Envy's mouth. Envy blinked in surprise and Ed began to explore, his tongue running over his teeth, the back of his throat, his tongue. After a minute or two of intense kissing, Ed pulled away for air, gasping. 

"I have a question for you, Ed."

Ed glanced up surprisedly. 

"What is it?"

"What do I taste like?"

Ed blushed, looking away, and muttered something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that. Could you speak a little more loudly?"

Ed's blush intensified, but he whipped around to face Envy.

"Sweet! You taste sweet, like whipped cream or chocolate."

Once he said this he turned away from Envy, probably to try and hide his rather red face. Envy grinned, and reached out, taking Ed's wrists in his hands and pulling him close.  Ed tilted his head up to look at Envy, his nose brushing the little blonde's. 

"Any more questions?"

Ed thought for a moment.

"Yes. What does Father do? For a living, I mean."

"He's in the assassination business. He also is rather involved in the mafia, as one of the leaders. He's one of the members of the Dark Court with the highest standing." 

"Oh. Do you all help him?"

"Yes. That's why I was out yesterday. By the way, that was two questions. So you owe me double."

They began to kiss again, and Ed was vaguely aware of Envy's hands sliding lower and lower on his body. He didn't really care, however. At least, he didn't care until Carnal walked in, raised his eyebrows, and left, saying, "Can't you two get a room?"

This interruption made Ed snap back into his normal frame of mind. He detached himself from Envy, whose hands had somehow managed to get all the way down to Ed's ass.   
  


"Envy," Ed whimpered, "you know you can't touch me."

 "I know," Envy responded, reluctantly removing his hands. "Dinner is going start soon. You should go get ready."

"Alright," Ed murmured, but he didn't leave. Instead, he lay on top of Envy, closing his eyes and relaxing. The homunculus didn't have the strength to make him move. Ed eventually fell asleep, and Envy balanced his book on Ed's back, stroking his hair with a hand. Every now and then he would check the time, and soon it was time to eat. He gently roused Ed, who yawned and tried to go back to sleep. 

"Dinner, Ed. Come on, get up."

Ed rose, grumbling, and left the room. Envy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, careful not to undo Ed's braid. What was he getting himself into?

 

Ed made his way downstairs, stretching. For once, he was first at the dinner table, and sat at the seat to the right of the head of the table. For now, he could deal with sitting up there. He just didn't think he could deal with any more of Carnal's taunting. A few minutes later, Wrath came down, nodding at Ed and sitting down. Soon the rest arrived, and Father, looking as immaculate as ever, sat down at the head of the table. Envy took his seat, giving Ed a quick smile. Dinner was served, a soup this time. Ed was about to take a sip when Father leaned over to him. He froze, waiting.

"I see you've decided to sit in your chair today."

Ed flushed and tried to respond, but his answer was filled with so many stutters that it was barely English. Carnal laughed. 

"Was that even a word, Ed?"

Ed hissed, glaring at the sin. 

"Here, let's test your English. Say "apple"."

"Appl...e?"

"DAMN, he's good!"

Ed couldn't help but laugh with the others. Sharing this laughter with them, it sort of felt like a family. If you really thought about it. Super hard.

 


	25. Pet

After dinner, Ed made his way along with the others to the card room. This time they played BS, and Carnal, of course, was the one who got caught the most. Then Envy and Ed went upstairs, took showers, and waited for Father. He was up soon enough, and gave an approving nod when he saw Ed in position on the loveseat. Father emerged, and combed out Envy's hair. However, Ed's hair was extremely tangled from their session (and from the time he'd spent with Envy), so it took Father nearly twice as long to comb it out. Soon they settled into bed, and Ed's aching muscles started to relax as he fell asleep. 

Someone was shaking Ed's shoulder. He groaned, shifting, trying to get away from the hand. He felt hair brush his face. Ed attempted to pull the blankets over his head, but slim fingers wrapped around his wrist. Those fingers...Ed thought...I know those fingers...

"Father?" Ed croaked, forcing his eyes open. It was indeed Father.

"I think I'm going to have to start setting an alarm for you. Breakfast is about to start, and you need energy."

Ed groaned again at the thought of an alarm clock, but got up, yawning and stretching. He grabbed some random clothes out of the closet, threw them on, and was about to leave when Father called his name.

"Huh?" Ed asked, turning around.

"Come back here after breakfast so you can get properly dressed."

"Okay."

Ed walked down to breakfast, and was about to walk in when he realized that the shirt he was wearing stopped about an inch above his navel. I can't eat breakfast in this, Ed thought. Besides, Carnal would have a field day with it. He was hesitating before the mahogany door, when Envy opened the door. Ed instantly flushed, crossing his arms over his navel, trying to hide the bare skin. 

"Hey, Ed. I heard you out there. Come in."

Ed walked rather quickly to his seat, keeping his arms crossed. He sat down, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

"Hey, Ed!" Carnal called. Ed reluctantly looked at him.

"Crossing your arms in front of a crop top does nothing to hide the back, you know."

Ed's face felt like it was on fire, and he turned his eyes to his plate of eggs and toast instead. Father did not come down to join them this time. Ed finished, and reluctantly stood. Envy also stood, and started to walk back upstairs. Ed raced ahead to catch up with him. 

“Envy? Are you...coming with us?”

Envy slowed down so that Ed could catch up with him.

”Yes.”

Ed smiled happily. “Yay!” 

“Aren’t you nervous?” Envy asked. 

“Well, yes. But having you with me makes it easier.”

”I see,” Envy murmured. They continued until they reached Father’s room. Envy opened the door for Ed, to reveal Father waiting for them, dressed in a casual suit that accentuated his slim, muscled frame. 

“Good. Envy, help Edward get dressed. Here.” The dom tossed a piece of clothing to Envy, who caught it easily. It appeared to be made of black leather, but that was all that Ed could make out. Father got up and crossed to his table, sifting through some documents there. In the meantime, Envy turned to Ed, holding the leather thing grimly in his hands. 

“Take off your clothes, Ed.”

Ed blushed, but started to strip. Once he was wearing nothing but his underwear he looked at Envy for further instruction. 

“Strip completely.”

Ed removed his undergarments, lacing his fingers together nervously. Envy then proceeded to force, stretch and tug Ed into the leather thing, which turned out to be a bodysuit. It was made of smooth black leather, and went down all the way to his feet, ending in sock-like things that closely resembled Envy’s foot wrappings. It also ended in fingerless gloves on the sleeves, so that Ed now strongly resembled Envy. But the most noticeable aspect of the suit was the methodical tears and slashes along his ribs, hips, thighs, and arms. Some even reached down his back, leaving the sensitive skin above his ass exposed. Ed blushed as he stared down at himself, his cock clearly framed by the suit. He felt hands in his hair as Envy undid his braid, arranging it loosely on Ed’s shoulders before slipping a black leather headband onto Ed. 

“Is that good, Father?” Envy asked. Father turned, smirking faintly as he examined Ed’s costume change. 

“Perfect. Go get dressed. We’ll meet you in the car.” Envy nodded and went to his side of the closet, searching deep inside it for something. Father walked over to Ed, pulling a leather leash out of his pocket as he did so. It was, of course, black. He hooked it into Ed’s collar and gave it a little tug.

”Follow me.”

Father then led Ed down the stairs, and out onto the driveway. The cool breeze picked up Ed’s hair, sending it swirling. An elegant black car was waiting for them, and a nondescript servant held the door open for them. Father slid in first, dashing any hopes Ed might have had of not being in the middle seat. He then tugged Ed in after him. The car was cool, and the seats were soft. Ed didn’t know what to do with himself, so he just sat with his hands in his lap. The slick leather against his skin was an unfamiliar feeling, and whenever he shifted it tugged on his crotch. After about five minutes of tense, silent waiting, Envy came to the car, dressed in a black dress suit that only accentuated his slim hips and long hair. Ed bit his lip at the sight, feeling his crotch stir. Although, why was he the only one not in a suit? And it was so exposing. He could see the skin of his thighs bulging obscenely through the tears in the bodysuit. 

 Envy sat down next to him, moving close enough that Ed had to shift towards Father to make space. Now he was trapped in between them, which made his heart pound. He was sure Envy and Father could hear it. The car started up. Ed couldn't see the driver, because the backseat was separated from the front seat by a wall. It did have a window in it, however, which was covered by a sliding panel at the moment. They were about twenty minutes into the ride, when Ed felt someone touch his thigh. He turned his head to find Envy stroking some of the exposed skin on his thighs. Ed blushed, turning the other way, and met the cool gaze of Father instead. The dom placed a hand on Ed's other thigh, stroking gently. They remained in this position for the rest of the two-hour long car drive. 

But at last, they made their way to a massive city, which Ed recognized immediately as Ambis, one of the largest cities in Amestris. He recognized it because of the roads, which spiraled around the sides of the buildings and into the skies, making for easy access into the massive skyscrapers. However, the car they were in did not take an air road. Instead, they went along a normal road, until they reached a large underground parking lot. It was filled with other cars, all in amazing condition. They parked, and the servant opened the door for them once more. Father led Ed out, and into an elevator near the car. He then pressed the first floor button. As they went up in the elevator, Ed started to grow nervous. How could he go out in public...like this?! The bodysuit was so tight and form-fitting, it made him look like some kind of slut! Almost as if he sensed Ed's discomfort, Father tugged him closer, giving his back a soothing stroke. 

"Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Father murmured. 

"I-It's just that I-I'm practically naked...I don't want people to look at me like that...like I'm some kind of...of..."

“Whore?" Father said, finishing Ed's sentence. 

"Yes..."

Father leaned in, his lips brushing Ed's ear. "I'm afraid this won't be the first or last time you'll be on display in public. However, if it makes you feel better, think about this; you are very attractive. You can either cower and allow yourself to be scared, or you can own the body you are gifted with. Your choice."

The elevator dinged, and the doors slowly slid open, revealing...

"Wow..." Ed breathed, staring at the massive complex before him. It almost resembled a mall, except all the walls were made of glass, allowing light to stream in. People congregated all over the place, next to fountains, on benches, in stores. A dom was disciplining a disobedient sub over on one bench. Two subs walked hand in hand, the studded collars around their necks glittering. A group of serious looking men in suits passed them. A dominatrix led her pet on a leash, keeping a brisk pace. Yet another glance around showed  a female with black hair performing a striptease for their master on one of the raised walkways that led to higher levels of the mall. Ed didn't realize how long he'd been standing there, staring at the people, before Father gave a tug on his leash. 

"It's time to go shopping, Edward."

 


	26. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to publish for the next two weeks or so. Sorry!

Father led Edward to a BDSM accessory store first, and started trying different gag styles on him, comparing color and fit. Ed, who had been forced to his knees by Envy so that Father could try the gags on more easily, could do nothing to resist. He would have argued, but Father switched between gags too quickly for him to get in a word in edgewise. Eventually Father chose a few, and ordered them to be sent to the mansion. They went to several more stores, which were mostly for collars, cuffs, and attire. The they started heading further into the mall, where, as Father said, "The fun stuff was." Ed noticed the stares of passing people on his body, and curled into himself. He would have stopped walking altogether if Envy hadn't had a hand on his back, guiding him. They went into a dildo store next, where Father proceeded to test several on him, each larger than the one before. He was pinned to a bench of sorts by Envy, who placed his hands on Ed's neck and back. Father then slipped his lubricated fingers through a hidden seam in his bodysuit, teasing Ed open. Ed gasped in surprise, and immediately gave a cry of shock, trying to twist away. Envy placed more weight on him, and Father held his ass in place as he began testing different styles of dildos on him. Ed noticed some other patrons of the shop watching, some of them rather aroused. Ed cringed and closed his eyes, pressing himself flat against the table. Father selected several, and proceeded to lead Ed to the next shop. In this one, Father went straight to the desk and made his order. The walls of the store were covered in shelves filled with strange metal cage-looking things. They came in many different sizes and materials. Ed was examining one confusedly, when Envy came up behind him.

"Curious?"

Ed jumped in surprise, turning his head. "Y-Yeah."

"Those are cock cages." At Ed's questioning look, Envy elaborated. "Used for orgasm denial."

Like the cock ring, Ed mused. And then shuddered at the memory. Father finished his order and took Ed's leash from Envy, who'd been holding it. They began to walk to yet another store. Ed was staring down at his crotch instead of ahead of him, horrified at the fact that his arousal from the dildo testing could be seen so clearly. So when he slammed into Father's back, he had no clue about the reason why. Ed instantly froze in horror, backing away from Father and into Envy's warm chest. Oh God, Ed thought miserably. He's going to be so annoyed...what if he punishes me here, in public...how embarrassing...

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Blademaster." 

A drawling female voice cut into Ed's panicked musing, and he looked up. A slender woman stood in front of Father. She was nearly as tall as him, with piercing gray eyes. Her hair was styled in an asymmetrical bob, which faded from brown to bluish-green as it reached the ends, the long part of which brushed against the lapel of her suit. 

"Reginy. How long has it been?" Father purred, extending his hand. Reginy shook it, smirking.

"Long enough. Just got back from Tospen. Had one hell of a time getting back here, though; the Crisian Empire has decided to tighten up security."

"That might be my fault, actually. You see, there was a duke I had to take down in Crisian by the name of..."

The conversation made no sense to Ed, so he focused his attention on Reginy's pet instead. She was a few inches shorter than her mistress, with long brown hair that reached her ribs. Her curvaceousness was not helped by the fact that she was practically naked, dressed in nothing but a gauzy dress. It was quite see through, and Ed found himself looking away as he blushed. As he looked away, he noticed a tattoo on her shoulder. It depicted a black rose twined around a vial. The pet raised her eyes, which were teal, to Ed's face. However, instead of the blank meekness that Ed expected to find, she grinned at him, eyelids lowering lasciviously. Ed was staring back, unsure how to respond, when he heard Reginy asking about him. He glanced up, and found Reginy watching him as she spoke. Envy's hands tightened slightly around his waist. 

"This one's new," she observed. 

"Yes," Father responded without looking at Ed. "This is Edward."

"Not one of your sins, then? How interesting. What beautiful coloring. I can see why you chose him. Although I have always preferred brunettes like Misalova." As Reginy said this, she wrapped an arm around the pet's waist, tugging her closer. Misalova blushed and leaned her head against her mistress's shoulder. "Will you be taking him to the events?" 

"Yes."

"Mmm. Well, I must be going. I have another target in a two days, and I need some rest. It was nice seeing you again."

"The same to you."

Reginy walked away, her pet glancing back once at Ed and winking. Father turned around, wrapping Ed's leash around his hand once, and then used the extra to pull Ed towards him. 

"I take it you weren't keeping your eyes in front of you."

Ed's throat closed up, and he glanced away from Father.

"Keep your eyes on me." The words were sharp, and Ed instantly looked back at him, trembling. Father's eyes were narrowed, but he was smiling faintly. Was he...excited?

"I expect you to be aware of your surroundings, Edward. In fact, it is the least I expect from someone who used to be a state alchemist. I think a punishment is in order."

Ed's eyes widened, and he desperately started to plead. "I won't do it again, Father...please don't do this...please..."

If anything, Father's grin widened, and he placed a finger over Ed's lips, silencing him. 

"You have a choice. You can either be punished by me or by Envy. Be grateful; I would not usually allow you to decide anything about a punishment."

Envy or Father? Ed couldn't decide. He felt like this was a trap. If he chose Envy, maybe Father would make his punishment worse. But if he chose Father, the punishment would be delivered more harshly. What to do...

"Do you want me to choose for you?"

"Envy!" Ed blurted out. "I choose Envy!"

"Very good. I think a mere spanking should take care of this issue. Use your judgment regarding how many blows to administer, Envy."

"Yes, Father," Envy murmured, coming over to Ed. "Where do you want me to administer the punishment?" He sounded excited. 

"That bench should do. after all, that is its purpose."

Father gestured to a bench in the middle of the square, in full view of everyone. Father handed Ed's leash to Envy, and Envy used it to pull Ed over to the bench. He bent Ed over the smooth wood. 

"I suggest getting a good grip." 

This was the only warning Envy gave before he slapped Ed's ass twice, on each cheek. The leather was thin enough that the full pain of the blows sank into Ed's skin, and he whimpered in pain and shock. Before Ed had time to fully process the stinging pain, another two came down, these closer to the backs of Ed's thighs. Envy paused then, stroking Ed's ass gently, before slapping him where his thighs met his ass. Ed yelped, tears pricking his eyes. He suddenly became aware of the attention on him, the many eyes watching his punishment. Quite a few of the observers seemed to be rather aroused by the activity. 

"Please...I'm sorry...it's so embarrassing...oww!"

Envy had slapped him particularity hard across both cheeks, causing Ed to have to brace himself on the wood. Tears started to slip down Ed's face. He was so embarrassed by how public this was! His face heated, and he bit his lip to choke back a sob. Envy slapped him again, pausing to stroke his ass again. Strangely, when he stroked Ed's ass, pleasure flooded Ed's body, and he started to get hard. Ed's eyes widened. he wasn't supposed to like this. I'm so disgusting! Ed thought angrily. A few days with Father and I'm getting hard from a spanking! How low can I sink? His thoughts were interrupted by the fiercest blow yet, this on the sensitive skin of his thighs. Ed cried out in pain, trying to wriggle away from the blows. Envy pinned him down with a hand on his back, and continued. Eventually Ed gave up trying to evade the blows, and simply relaxed, trying to absorb the pain, not caring that he was sobbing, or that he was rather aroused. A few blows later, Envy stopped, giving Ed one last stroke before pulling away. 

"That seems good enough to me. Come on; get up."

Envy gave Ed's leash a gentle tug. Ed tried to stand, but the movement caused pain to flare through his body. He whimpered, leaning against Envy for support. The sin stroked Ed's hair, and led him back over to Father. Ed his his face in Envy's chest, and tried to ignore the people in the square. He knew they'd be staring at him. Once they reached father, he reached out and took Ed's leash from Envy. 

"Seems like you enjoyed that more than you thought you would." Father's eyes glittered with amusement, and he rather pointedly glanced down to Ed's hard-on. Ed almost started crying again, from sheer shame, but Envy squeezed his hand reassuringly. Then Father led them back to the stores for more shopping. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried, because thor94, who usually comments, hasn't commented for the past few chapters. Thor, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry... ._.

They went to several more stores. These took longer because measurements had to be taken for Ed, measurements of his hips, thighs, wrists, and chest. The stores seemed to be more targeted towards bondage, but Ed wasn't sure. He was no expert when it came to sex. Envy also got some measurements, which he dealt with gracefully. Ed tried to use him as a role model, but couldn't stop himself from flinching away when the store clerk's hands touched him, especially when they brushed his sore ass. Once they were done with that store, they went to what appeared to be a giant mall for sex toys. Father led him inside, and then unclipped his leash from his collar. 

"Edward, you may go pick out one toy for yourself. When you're done, come back here and wait at that bench. Envy and I shouldn't take that long to return."

Father turned to Envy, and they went into the store, leaving Ed alone in front of the shelves of sex toys. Ed swallowed, and started to walk into the massive store. He tried to treat the experience as a trip to the library. A library filled with sex toys. He didn't really know where to go. After all, Father had only used a vibrator on him so far; the dildos at the other store didn't really count. So a vibrator it was. He wandered back towards the large section towards the back with a sign that said, in large letters, "Vibrators (Male)". The shelves were filled with different styles, sizes, and colors of vibrators. Some terrified Ed, as they were so large. He noticed the same vibrator Father had used on him, which was apparently called a Hitachi Wand vibrator, on one of the shelves. He felt arousal pool in his stomach at the thought, and hurriedly walked on. He reached a section filled with small handheld vibrators, and paused. That seems more of my style, Ed thought. He was walking, focused on the vibrators, when he bumped into someone. 

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Ed stammered. The other person said the same, in a quiet, nervous voice. Ed looked up to find a dark-haired pet, who looked to be a year or two older than him. He had a large pair of glasses on, and was biting his lip. A slim suit served to show his thinness. He had a tattoo on his cheekbone, this one of a crown. 

"You're n-new," said the pet. "It's nice to m-m-meet you. I'm Valerian." Valerian extended a hand, and Ed shook it, noting how much the pet's hand trembled. 

"Are you okay?" Ed asked concernedly. "You're shaking."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've always been like this. Nervous. Neurotic. Do you need help shopping?" 

"No, but thanks for offering."

After this rather awkward introduction, they both went back to looking at vibrators. Ed was crouched in front of one of the bottom shelves, trying to decide which was the best choice, when he heard footsteps approaching from Valerian's side of the aisle. He glanced over just as a rather irate male stalked into the aisle, his mane of red hair streaming behind him. He was clad in dark red leather, which perfectly accented his green eyes. He strode over to Valerian, drew himself up to his full height (Which was not that tall, actually. Maybe 5'2''), and began to berate Valerian.

"Oy! When I said you could go grab something, it doesn't mean you should spend an hour looking! Is there anything in that trembling little brain of yours? You know we have to be back at the house by 4:00 so we don't miss the meeting. And you know Master won't be pleased with you if you cause us to be late. Not. At. All."

Valerian was trembling more than ever, obviously trying to formulate an answer. Why was this guy being such a jerk to Valerian? 

"Hey, stop," Ed said, standing. The redhead's eyes snapped to him, and his brow furrowed. "Can't you see that you're scaring him?"

In response, the male started walking towards Ed, his gait predatory. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that, newbie? Don't you know who I am?"

Ed backed up as the redhead closed in on him, his back bumping into the shelf. He was grabbed roughly by the hair, and forced to meet the bright green eyes in front of him. 

"Who do you belong to? I don't see a tattoo on you. Guess I have to look harder." So saying, the male began to attempt to remove Ed's bodysuit. Ed gave a cry of alarm, which mingled with Valerian's cry of, "Stop it, Madrigal!"

Madrigal ignored Valerian's plea, flipping Ed around and pinning his wrists behind his back. "Seems like someone needs to teach you how things work around here. Whoever owns you certainly hasn't."

"Please unhand my pet, Madrigal."

Father's voice was light, almost amused. Madrigal released Ed's wrists, which allowed Ed to turn and look at Father. Envy was at the dom's side, hands tucked into the pockets of his suit. 

"Ah, so he's one of yours. Didn't know you went in for humans."

"Yes, I acquired this gorgeous little sub a few days ago. He's just started training, so he wouldn't know your standing."

Ed flushed at the compliment, staring at his hands. 

"Well, you should give him a tattoo soon. And educate him. Although his innocence is rather...refreshing." 

"I will take your recommendations into consideration," Father said. Then he turned to Ed. " Choose a toy and then come here, Edward." 

Ed hurriedly chose a small, teal colored vibrator and went over to Father. Father turned back to Madrigal and Valerian.

"Tell your master that I send him greetings."

Then he turned, hooking Ed's leash into his collar as he did so. Envy placed a hand on the small of Ed's back, guiding him after Father. Father bought the toy at the front desk, and then led them out. He paused, and turned around.

"I think it's time to go home now. My orders will arrive soon. We will have another session then."

Then he continued walking, Ed and Envy trailing behind him. As far as Ed could tell, he didn't seem to be angry at him. But Ed was no master of reading people, especially Father. They returned to the car, where the same nondescript servant opened the door. They got in, leaving Ed sandwiched in the middle again. As the car began to drive out of the city, Father turned to Ed. 

"Those pets that you met are the pets of the Dark Court's highest member. His name is Lysander Conwyn. He is the High King of the Dark Court. The member with the most political power, the most money, and the most powerful weapons. He singlehandedly rules several territories overseas and on this continent. His pets are respected, since their master is so powerful. I do believe no pets have stood up to Madrigal for some time. What made you go against him.?"

"H-He was scaring the other pet, Valerian. I was trying to make him stop...I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I should have told you more about the Court."

"Is that why Valerian's tattoo was a crown? Because their master is the High King?"

"Yes. You may have noticed Reginy's pet had a tattoo as well."

Ed thought for a moment. "Yes. A vial encircled with a rose. Or something like that."

"Reginy is the Poisonmaster of the Court. Thus the vial. Her family crest is a rose." 

"Where is Madrigal's tattoo? I didn't see one."

"His is on the small of his back, I believe."

"Oh," Ed said, his mind whirring. He'd thought Father was the highest member of the Court. How naive of him. "What's your standing in the Court, then?"

"I am the Blademaster; master of assassination. I am one of the three most respected Court members, excluding Lysander. You will meet the other two eventually."

"When?"

"Soon, Edward. Now rest. You will need your strength for later." 

Ed's head snapped to Father. "What's happening later?"

"You will be getting your tattoo. I don't like the fact that you were accosted by Valerian for not having one. It makes me worried about your safety around other pets with less control."

Ed opened his mouth to argue, his fingers already curling into fists at the thought of the pain of getting tattooed, but Father looked at him. One look, and Ed knew there would be serious repercussions if he didn't follow Father's command to rest. So Ed lay his head on Envy's shoulder, and managed to sleep despite the dread coiling in his stomach. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
